Mistakes
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Love blossoms every year without fail, the children of Konoha have now grown into young adults. When unexpected love finds Shino and Hinata they find they aren't perfect in their relationship and things go wrong. Both will encounter their own mistakes.
1. A Broken Ending

_Mistakes by blackdragonflower_

_Chapter One: A Broken Ending_

"I hate you father! I hate you!" A loud smack filled the room. Hinata fell to the ground; her dark locks covered her now watering eyes. Her chin was bleeding, but compared to other bruises and cuts this was merely a simple scratch. Her father stood over her glaring down at her with hatred and a disappointment that no words could ever describe.

"You are a pathetic child. You are a mistake. You should have never been." Hiashi kicked the girl sending her flying into the wall of the dojo. He was through with her. "Get out. Get out and never come back. You are no longer a part of this clan…"

"F-father!"

"No, you will not change my mind. Get your things and get out. Never again will you step foot in this house." Hinata wearily stood and went to her room her father's last words burning in her head, "You have 20 minutes. If you are in the house at the end of that time, I will kill you."

She picked up her nearest bag and stuffed it with everything she held near and dear. Her favorite stuffed animals, clothes, books, everything. '_Five minutes left…'_ Hinata hurried her pace; she hoisted her bag onto her shoulders when she let out a gasp. She turned around and quickly dug through her dresser drawer. She pulled out a miniature mirror. It was decorated with onyx inlay; it had been her mother's before she had died. She ran out the door, at the home stretch was Hiashi waiting. He pulled on her forearm roughly.

"Come with me… there is one more thing before you leave." Hiashi threw Hinata down on the couch and lifted up the back of her shirt. Hinata gritted her teeth at the pain that entered her body at her lower back. Minutes later Hiashi took his hand away and yanked her back out. "Go."

Hinata didn't need to be told twice. She picked her bag up and ran. Her lower back ached sending sharp jolts of pain throughout her body. She stumbled and fell to her face on the ground. The dirt tasted bitter and gritty between her cracked lips. Lavender eyes were becoming stained once again with tears. Hinata crawled under a tree in the park and did what she always did when she was upset. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes.

"Hinata? Hinata wake up…"

"M-mother?" Hinata's vision was a blur as she began to open her eyes. She was aware of nothing, only the pain in her back and aching limbs.

"Hinata… wake up…" A sharp stinging caused Hinata to sit up quickly. A soft hand was laid upon her shoulder. "Hinata, take it easy…" Hinata's vision cleared and she saw beautiful scarlet eyes.

"K-Kurenai S-sensei?" The kind-hearted woman smiled.

"Hinata what happened?"

The seventeen year old went silent. A little girl with auburn hair ran into the room. "Mom-" She stared at Hinata with childlike eyes, they matched the Jonin's. "Mommy? Who's this?" Kurenai picked up the small child and plopped her down on her knee.

"Kira, this is Hinata Hyuga."

"Mommy? Why she hurt?"

"She got into an accident sweetie…"

"Oh…" Kira looked at Hinata with piercing scarlet eyes and smiled, "Will you play with me when you get better?" Hinata weakly smiled and nodded. Kira squealed in joy and ran off screaming, "Shika! Shika where are you?!"

"Shika?" Hinata questioned tired.

"Shikamaru… he comes over and helps me with Kira every now and then. He's suppose to be playing hide and seek with her…"

"H-How l-long have I-I been out?"

"A few hours… I found you underneath a tree with all that stuff." Kurenai pointed to the bag. "Where were you off too? Why do you have all these bruises?"

Hinata gasped as pain overtook her lower back once more. Tears leaked from her eyes and Kurenai immediately turned the girl over to see what was wrong. On Hinata's lower back was the mark the main branch gives to members of the lower branch. A green X was tattooed deep onto her skin. "Oh…my…"

"K-Kurenai? W-What I-I-is it?" Kurenai ran off and returned with two mirrors in hand. She positioned them so Hinata could see her new burden. Hinata closed her eyes and finally after all the weeks and months of holding in tears, she cried. She wanted to tell somebody, Kurenai was always the closest thing the girl could remember a mother being like. Her own had died shortly after Hanabi's birth.

"M-my fa-father t-threw me o-out of the c-clan… He said.. If I ever r-return… H-he'd kill m-m-me…T-the b-bruises a-are because I failed h-him…and the f-f-family…" Hinata cried. Kurenai wiped the teenager's tears and placed a band-aid on her chin.

'_Hmm… in this way Hiashi gives her freedom yet ties her down like a animal on a leash…' _"Do you have anywhere to go?" Hinata shook her head no. A new determination came into the Jonin's gentle eyes. "Would you like to live with me and Kira? I have a spare bedroom…"

"I-I d-don't know…"

"Hinata, you don't have to worry. It's no trouble. I won't see you wandering the streets without a home. Now, why don't you get some sleep and I'll heal you the rest of the way up. Don't worry about your training tomorrow. I'll tell the boys you need a vacation."

Hinata smiled wearily as her eyelids began to close. "T-thank you K-Kurenai s-sensei."

Kurenai cleaned up the rest of the girl's wounds then took another look at her tattooed back. She let out a soft sigh. Hiashi had gone too far. Kurenai was just glad she had found her old student and not some other who may have used her, or abused her more than she was now. She pulled the blanket over Hinata's shoulders and began to leave. Motherly instincts kicked in and Kurenai kissed Hinata's forehead as a mother would to her child. "Good night Hinata. Tomorrow is another day…"


	2. A New Beginning

_Mistakes by blackdragonflower_

_Chapter 2: A New Beginning_

"Hello?" A poke. "Helllooo… wake up sweepy head!" Hinata groaned as a miniature finger poked her again. She opened her eyes and Kira pounced on the bed. "Yay! You woke up! Hey onee-chan are you feeling better?"

"Onee-chan?" Hinata questioned as she sat up.

Kira gave her a pure naive look. "Onee-chan feeling better?" Kira pulled gently on Hinata's hand urging her to get out of the bed. "Come on! Momma making bweakfast!" Hinata smiled and placed her bare feet on the cold bamboo floor.

"Okay… I'm coming…what's your name again?" Hinata asked softly.

"My name is Kira Yuuhi-Sarutobi!" The child announced proudly.

"Kira! Come downstairs! Shika is here to play with you!"

"Okay!" Kira smiled and quickly hugged Hinata before running off. "Bye onee-chan!"

'_Goodbye…onee-chan.'_ Hinata stood and went to her bag she pulled out her mother's mirror and looked at her reflection. Her reflection stared at her, not with hatred but not with kindness either. '_You look just like your mother.'_ People would always say to her, '_You're like an incarnate of her… so pretty, kind…'_ But none of that seemed to matter to Hiashi, and all Hinata wanted was to make her father proud of her. She sighed knowing she had failed that mission. She put the mirror down, when she looked up Kurenai was standing in the doorframe.

"Hinata… do you want to take a shower? I'm sure you want to wash some of this away." Hinata smiled. How simple her sensei made it all seem.

"Yes please."

"Grab some clothes and follow me…" Hinata did so and trailed Kurenai down the stairs to the bathroom. Kurenai opened the door to the cozy room. It wasn't fancy but it was nice.

"T-thank you."

"No problem." Kurenai smiled, "I'm sorry if Kira woke you up this morning… she's quite the mischievous child."

"She called me onee-chan…"

"Well… you're living here and she thinks of you as such. She does to many people… she's very… open." Hinata smiled and nodded. For some odd reason she felt very dirty. Kurenai left and closed the door behind her. Hinata looked around the room; as if she was expected to have come here a towel was laid neatly on the countertop. She slowly stripped down and stepped into the shower. She cringed when the cold water first hit her pale cut skin. Hinata liked how the cold water felt on her skin. In a way, it reminded her of pain, just that at the moment it numbed hers. She sat in the floor of the shower and leaned against the wall closing her eyes. She decided she had a lot to be thankful for at that moment in time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai held Kira's hand in her own as she led her daughter down the street. After a few blocks the child whined to be picked up. "Mommy where are we going?" The child questioned.

"To see some of mommy's students."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Kira?"

"Are they funny looking?"

"Kira!" Kurenai gently scolded. "What have I told you about judging people before you meet them?"

"Sorry mommy." Kira smiled, "I'll twy harder next time." Kurenai came upon the training field where Kiba and Shino were warming up. Kira instinctively huddled closer to her mother. After all, it was a creepy Shino and a loud obnoxious Kiba we're talking about. The two called it timeout when they saw their old sensei. Shino gave a respectful nod while Kiba was smiling his widest.

"Kurenai-sensei! Where ya been? Who's this cutie with ya?" Kiba tickled Kira's nose.

"Kiba, Shino, this is my daughter Kira… I came here to tell you Hinata will be living with me and is on a slight… '_vacation'_." Kurenai put Kira down and watched as the girl tackled Akamaru. The dog barked and licked the girl smothering her in kisses. Shino sensed there was something wrong.

"Sensei, is Hinata alright?"

"She'll be fine… She just needs a little break. She's going through some family troubles."

"May I come see her later?"

"Yeah Sensei can we?!" Kiba asked loudly.

"Well… fine. If you want you can come see her now… Kira…we're leaving sweetie!" Akamaru perked his head up and trotted over to his master's side. Kira groaned and scrambled out of the grass. She bumped into Shino's knee and fell on her face. Bending over, Shino picked the girl up gently setting her back on her feet. Kira looked up at the Aburame eyes wide and a little fearful.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-m-mister." Behind the collar Shino smiled.

"That's alright. Don't worry about it." Kira's eyes glowed slightly before she giggled.

"You're skin tickles!" Shino chuckled and softly nudged her towards her mother.

Kurenai scooped her daughter up to prevent any complaining. The trio headed back to the Yuuhi house.

'_I hope Hinata is okay… I know she's had family problems before, but this just seems different somehow…' _Shino thought to himself. His kikaichu buzzed in a soft agreement. They knew how much their host cared for this girl. The small beetles had watched his affection and respect grow for her over time. Where Naruto had failed to recognize Hinata's love for him, Hinata had also failed to recognize Shino's own caring and admiration. Shino's thoughts once again went down an all to familiar path.

'_You care too much for her. She will never return the feelings you have for her. To you she is untouchable and unreachable. You should give up…'_


	3. Sparks

_Mistakes by blackdragonflower_

_Chapter 3: Sparks_

Kurenai opened the simple door. "Well here we are… my home." Kira ran inside and had soon dragged Hinata into the living room. Shino experienced a fiery blush. His insides seemed to melt at the sight of his crush. Hinata was also a little pink. She wore a lavender tank top with soft gray sweatpants. Her long deep purple hair was tied back into a ponytail with a scrap ribbon. Kiba smirked and gave Hinata a big hug.

"Hinata! When'd you get so womanly? You're such a pretty thing! Why'd you hide it under your coat all these years?" Hinata was the brightest red on the color wheel. Kiba was oblivious to how the comment had made her feel.

"K-K-Kiba!" Hinata pulled away and straightened her top so it wasn't low cut. "W-What are y-you guys doing h-here?"

"We came to visit!" Kiba exclaimed brightly. Kurenai smiled and took Kira into the backyard to play so they wouldn't disturb the former team 8.

"We can leave if you don't want us here." Shino exclaimed bluntly.

"O-Oh no! I l-like your c-c-company!" Hinata smiled. Around her best friends it seemed as if all her troubles disappeared. "S-S-sit!" Shino politely motioned for Hinata to sit before him. Kiba sat sprawled over the sofa. Akamaru laid at his master's feet. Hinata smiled at Shino and sat down. Shino followed and sat beside her on the loveseat. As Hinata sat down her shirt had come up revealing her new tattoo. Shino had noticed and winced slightly.

"Hinata, why are you living with Kurenai?" Shino asked. The two were quite amazed when she told them, no stutters, and no tears.

"As you know my father was never proud of anything I did. I was never good enough for him and often times I would receive bruises because of it. Yesterday I finally fought back…" Hinata weakly smiled. "I argued with him and received another set of bruises. Of course it hurt like hell… but then he did something I didn't expect. Father has cut my name from ever being a Hyuga. I no longer exist to my family."

"Does Neji know about this?" Shino asked.

"No. Even if he did he could do nothing about it. Once my father has made a decision it can't be taken back…" Shino noticed she did not bring up her mark, but he understood, he didn't want to push admitting it was there.

Kiba pulled up a leather sleeve and grimaced as he saw his watch. He stood and hugged Hinata close. "Sorry I have to leave Hinata… I have to go home…sis is expecting me to help her with the new puppies…" Hinata smiled and hugged him back nodding.

"Alright Kiba-kun. Take care."

"You take care too Hinata-chan! Don't work yourself too hard." He lightly punched her shoulder, "You're our little trooper! Our secret weapon… especially in that outfit!" Kiba laughed and left. Hinata put her head on Shino's shoulder. She could feel the tears coming back.

"Hinata…please don't cry. It hurts." Hinata looked up at Shino her eyes blurred with tears. Shino had never used that tone of voice on anyone. In fact, Hinata didn't even know it existed. Inside what seemed to be a calm face Shino was mentally kicking himself.

'_What are you thinking?'_

'_She's hurting. She needs someone to be there for her…'_

'_Yeah. Anyone but you. You are a freak. I'm sure you scare her even now sometimes!'_

The mental battle fought in his head. Shino found himself wiping her tears and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Hinata hugged Shino tightly and cried into his chest. When she was done crying herself out she pulled away blushing.

"G-G-Gomen S-Shino-kun…" Shino smiled and wiped the last tear from her face.

"Hinata, don't apologize to me. You deserve someone to cry on."

"Arigato…Shino?"

"Yes?"

"Do you r-remember the mark… N-Neji has?"

He nodded. Hinata took a deep breath. '_I can trust Shino-kun. He's my best friend. Always there for me in my time of need. I want to tell him because I know he'll listen.'_

"I-I have o-one n-n-now t-too." Hinata was a little stunned as she felt warm hands hold her own. She knew Shino must be very uncomfortable, but he was making the effort, for her. Shino had to will himself to keep a hold of her hands as he felt her tense. He felt much better when she relaxed her posture again.

"Where?"

"M-my lower back…"

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Um…tomorrow…would you like to take a walk with me?"

"A walk?"

"About the time the sun sets, by the dogwood blossom where we all use to meet?"

"Okay…thank you Shino-kun…f-for being s-so patient…"

Shino stood and gently dropped Hinata's pale hands. He pulled down his collar and lightly kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Hinata. Till tomorrow… I'll see you soon."

He quickly left, annoyed with his lack of self control and how beautiful she looked. He wasn't mad at her for being like that, mostly that it caused him to let down his guard and say and do things he shouldn't. Hinata was a bright sakura blossom in color. Kira ran in and tackled Hinata.

"Onee-chan gots a date!" Kira was giggling and hugged herself to the stunned Hyuga.

'_Me and Shino? On a date?'_ The thought caused her an even brighter red. '_No! He didn't mean it like that! He couldn't have! There's no way Shino-kun would like me like that… we're just friends…'_ Then,

however the wheels of thought began to turn. '_But, could we be something more than, friends?'_


	4. Cupid's Arrow

_Mistakes by blackdragonflower_

_Chapter 4: Cupid's Arrow_

Hinata giggled as she looked at her hair. She picked up a brush and got ready to fight. Her hair flew up in tangles and knots. Wielding her weapon Hinata began to drag the brush through her knotty hair. '_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.'_ Finally the tangled mess came to a admitted defeat as it straightened out. '_I have to hurry or I'll miss my date with Shino!… No, not a date, a friend get together… get a hold of yourself Hinata!'_

Her and Kira had been playing together all day. Hinata learned very fast about the girl's favorite things to do. Hinata had volunteered to baby-sit since Kurenai had to run errands. Kira was sitting on Hinata's bed very jumpy. Hinata smiled and patted her lap. "Do you want a braid Kira?" The girl jumped up and ran over to Hinata.

"Yeah! Will you give me one onee-chan?"

"Let's go into the bathroom… I'll give you one there." Kira jumped up and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Let's go onee-chan!" Kira pulled her into the bathroom with a grin. Kira crawled onto a small chair and bounced up and down with anticipation.

"Kira!" Hinata giggled. "You have to sit still!" The girl sat as still as she could possibly could but she still fidgeted. Hinata took Kira's long chestnut hair into her hands and began to brush it out. After it was silky smooth Hinata began to braid the girl's hair into a French braid. Hinata held the end of the braid firmly in her hand and smiled, "So… what do you want me to tie it back with?" Hinata questioned and pointed to a small array of ribbons. Kira put a finger to her lip and grinned.

"I like the red one." Hinata reached over and picked up a rogue cotton ribbon.

"This one?"

"Mhmm! It's pretty and matches mama's eyes!" Hinata smiled and tied the ribbon into Kira's hair.

"There…all done." Down the hallway they heard the door open and close. Kira jumped out of the seat and ran to see who it was.

"Kira sweetie? Who did your hair?"

"Onee-chan mommy! Ain't it pretty?"

Hinata poked her head out of the bathroom and chuckled. She walked down the hall when Kurenai caught her by her arm. Her voice was in a low whisper. "Hinata, thank you for doing this with Kira…She doesn't get to do this kind of girl stuff since I'm hardly ever home."

"You're welcome Kurenai. It's no problem."

"Hinata, still, thank you. I'll keep her busy so you can get ready to meet Shino."

"Thanks." Kurenai let go of Hinata's arm and picked up a yellow ball.

"Kira! Let's go outside and play catch."

"Yay!" the girl squealed and ran outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino awaited impatiently at the dogwood blossom. The petals softly fell around him in a tranquil dance. He found himself in another argument with himself.

'_Pathetic. Shino get a hold of yourself. This is not a date! She would never even consider it as such. She has eyes only for Naruto and you know this. Why do you still try?'_

'_Because I love her.'_

Never before had those thoughts occurred in Shino's mind. He knew about his affection for her but he had never dared to say, nor even think those words.

'_You're a crazy one. Go find another Aburame girl. She'll understand you better than this wallflower ever could.'_

It was then when Shino's thoughts became violent upon themselves. _'Don't you ever call her that again! She is not weak and defenseless like everyone makes her out to be. She is a smart, compassionate, young woman with whom I have feelings for… No Aburame girl could compare to her. They may understand the clan history better, but they don't know me…'_

'_A little selfish aren't we?"_

"_Um, Shino?"_ The bugs interrupted softly. They had never seen their host so angry and frustrated with himself. "_Shino-sama… are you okay? Is there anything we can do to help?"_ Shino sighed and controlled his breathing. He knew he shouldn't be getting upset but he just wanted everything to be clear in his mind once again.

"_Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry… it's okay… No, nothing that comes to mind… don't worry about it."_ Shino replied in the insect tongue. The buzzing under his skin strengthened for a moment as if to reassure him he always had friends beside him. "Thanks."

"Shino!" He looked up from staring at his feet to see Hinata running towards him. Running too fast to stop herself she bumped into Shino and caused the two to fall to the ground. Hinata was on top, but both were blushing crimson.

'_Hmm… this is nice…I like it.'_ Without a thought Hinata put her head down on Shino's shoulder forgetting to stutter her apology or plainly get off.

"H-Hinata?" His voice was a little shaky. He had slept by her in the tent on missions many times but this was different. She was on top of him her body pressed on his. It seemed to him as if gravity had just decided to turn on. As did the heat.

"Shino-kun…" her breath floated on the air and seemed to stick to Shino's skin. He smelled the soft scent of flowers in crisp morning dew coming off of her skin. "You know…Naruto doesn't compare to you…" Shino could tell she was absentmindedly thinking all of this forgetting where, and who she was. She got off him and Shino regretted it. He sat up and stared at her through his sunglasses.

"Hinata…you don't know what you're saying."

"Oh Shino!" Hinata hugged herself to him, she was tired of being ordered around and doing what others wanted. Today, tonight she was going to do what she wanted, and she wanted Shino. "Shino that's not true! I know **exactly** what I'm saying. Please don't reject me like the others… I want to be with you, if only for a little while longer…" Shino smiled wondering if he was having a dream. This would be a nightmare if he had to wake up.

"H-Hinata?" Shino ran his fingers through her hair. "I-I've never said this b-but, I love you."

Hinata buried her face into Shino's black shirt. She inhaled the scent of trees at dusk and a light sprinkle of rain, and it was all what he smelled like to her. She looked up at him smiling, her eyes watered but not with sadness. "Do you… want to go on that walk now?" Hinata grinned.

"Very much." Shino stood and offered his hands. Hinata took them and pulled herself up. She boldly took Shino's hand in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm ready to go if you are." Shino's fingers entwined in hers.

"Let's go…" The two walked at a decent pace, not too fast, not too slow. Shino led Hinata to a beautiful thirty-five story high waterfall. The setting sun gave off a glistening sparkle to the water turning it a strange orange and pink.

"Wow…" Hinata breathed out. She yelped when she felt something crawl up her sleeve. Shino's gaze snapped to her, he knew what had happened but he wasn't expecting what he got. Hinata fell to the ground laughing. "S-Shino! M-m-make them s-st-stop!"

"_Guys… please stop. Um… thank you for your, uh, help."_

'_You're very welcome!'_ The kikai screeched with giggles. They crawled off of Hinata and flew to underneath Shino's shield of a collar and sleeves.

"_I don't know what to do with you… please behave."_

'_Hey! Go on! She likes you! Go ahead make a move."_ The mass of insects buzzed contently from within him.

"They sound awfully happy."

"They like you." Shino tensed as Hinata moved in closer to him. She took his collar in her hands and began to unbutton the first of two buttons. "Hinata? What are you doing." '_**snap'**_The second button came undone. "Hinata?" His gaze was settled onto her lips. His eyes trailed over them in secret behind his glasses and they were getting closer. Her pale lips were getting closer. And much to Shino's surprise he was also leaning in closer to her.

The two instantly pulled away when they heard a loud howling. A large white dog crashed through the undergrowth of the woods and barked recognizing who he had come across. "Akamaru! Wait up!" Kiba emerged from the clearing with a smile. "Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you here! What're you guys doing out so late?"

'_Great…Kiba… what __**great**__ timing he has…'_ Shino frowned forgetting his collar was unbuttoned.

"Oy! Why are you scowling at me bug freak? All I asked was what you were doing!"

"K-Kiba-kun…w-we were um…" Kiba pulled Hinata close to him defensively as a big brother would.

"Hinata he hasn't touched you wrongly or anything did he?!"

"No." Shino stated annoyed, "I would do no such thing Kiba." Akamaru looked at the two males his fur bristling with the tension. The kikaichu in Shino's body could sense their host's anger and were ready to attack if the need be. Shino turned around and left. Just like that. He called out softly as he left, "Goodbye Hinata. I'll see you later." Hinata squirmed her way from Kiba's grip and looked up at him with big eyes. "Kiba-kun? What w-was th-that for?"

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I don't know what came over me… I just got this feeling. I'm really sorry."

"I don't think it's me you should apologize t-to." Kiba let out a sigh.

"You're right… like you always seem to be." He ruffled Hinata's hair smirking, "I'll get to it eventually. Do you want me to take you home?"

"N-no thank y-you…"

"Okay! See you later Hinata-chan!" Kiba ran off with Akamaru to do who knows what. Hinata let out a deep sigh. She was confused with herself at the moment. She began to walk back to Kurenai's the stars were beginning to softly shine upon her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino was angry with dog boy. He was mad at himself for what he was about to do but the accusation Kiba had made was making him boiling mad. His hands shook in their protective pockets. The kikaichu crawled from his skin and rubbed up against his cheek in a loving manner.

'_Don't listen to him Shino. You know he's always jumped to conclusions. We know you would never do that kind of thing.'_ The insects continued to rub up against his skin to cheer him up. '_Smile. She likes you Shino-sama!'_ Despite his efforts not to, Shino found a smile creeping onto his lips. He chuckled softly as they gave off a purr-like noise.

"_Thanks. You guys are the best."_ The bugs giggled and retreated back under his skin. Shino stepped up onto the porch of his home and opened the door. Bugs chirped their greetings as they continued on with what they did. Shino sighed, his home was empty without his father there. Shino worried slightly about Shibi. His father had been away for a few weeks now on a mission and Shino had heard no word from him. He closed the door softly.

Kikaichu swarmed around him and a soft booming laughter rang in the house. Shibi stepped out of the shadows. From the position of his cheekbones, Shino could tell his father was smiling. "Dad!"

"Son." The kikai dropped from Shino and returned to their respective owner. "The house has really become a dump!" Shibi teased. The only thing out of line was a spare pair of sandals laying at the end of the couch.

"Yeah, it's a real dump…" Shino laughed, "but it could never be as bad as when I left on the bikochu mission! It was a mess!"

Shibi gave a defeated cock of his head smirking behind his collar. "Just because there was a few pieces of trash on the floor…" Shibi pulled his son into a playful hug. "So did you miss me Shino?"

"Yeah. I always do."

"It's nice for an old man to know…"

Shino rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, dad, you're really **that** old…"

"Don't take that snappy tone with me. Come on. I want to have dinner with my son." Shibi grinned, "Plus I have news for you. It's very important."


	5. A Complication

_Mistakes by blackdragonflower_

_Chapter 5: A Complication_

Dinner passed without a problem. Shino got his dad to tell him of his adventure in the Water Country. Shibi was all smiles as he told his tale. After that they ate in silence enjoying each other's company. "Hey dad… can you tell me how you met mom? You never told me… and I was wondering." Shibi smiled weakly then put the last plate into the cabinet.

"Your mother…is a story for another time. Shino…I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, yeah your news!"

"Go sit in the living room I'll meet you in there." Shino nodded and followed his father's orders.

When his father came into the room he was sitting on a simple but elegant loveseat. Shino moved a green vine off the couch so it draped onto the floor. Shibi sat in his favorite seat. Soon insects were crawling all over the man as if he were an extension of the chair. "Shino, you know you are getting older. By this time I was engaged…"

Shino's face turned a slight pale. He knew now what was coming. "The clan is requesting that you get married soon… you're eighteen now. I don't want you to rush into it but, I would like to see you married too…"

"When?" Shino whispered. He felt like he was going to throw up. His stomach churned. The kikai buzzed softly trying to cheer up their host.

"The clan wants you married by your twentieth birthday… But, being clan leader and your father, I have extended it." Shino let out a sigh of relief, his hopes however became dashed in the next moment. "You have until your nineteenth birthday to choose your bride… if you are, for some reason unable to, I will arrange you a marriage." Shino fell back so he was laying down. He glanced down at his stomach, a praying mantis watched him, its head cocked to the side before it lumbered off.

"Shino, would you like me to tell you about your mother?" One nod. Shibi sighed. He could tell his son was stressed but he felt there was something else there. "Let's see… I met your mother at the academy. She was a lot like us already, quiet, ignored, nobody expected much out of her. Later on we became teammates. As everyone was, she was afraid of me. She didn't really hate bugs, oh no, she just didn't like the looks of me. Over time as teammates on the same squad we began to learn more about each other… I found I had taken a liking to her. After I had completed the chuunin exams I finally got up the nerve to ask her out on a date…She accepted. After that we began steadily seeing each other. Then, at age nineteen I asked her to marry me. It was a wonderful wedding… A few years later you were born. And." Shibi's voice choked up for a moment before he continued, "t-then she died in childbirth with you. As you know you survived but she did not make it." A young butterfly flew to Shibi and landed on his bark stained hair.

Shino closed his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do. After a few minutes of the silence Shino sat up, "excuse me father, I'm going to bed." Shino walked down the hall to his room. Shibi held his head in a hand. Shibi looked up as he felt the butterfly crawl onto his fingers. '_I don't know what to do with him. He's an adult now.' _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata laid on her bed and stared at the white ceiling. Her cheeks were still a faint pink as she remembered the night. '_We declared that we loved each other, and we almost…'_ Hinata's face turned brighter. She could hear Kira whining to her mother for a later bedtime.

"No Kira. Your bedtime is at seven thirty. You know that."

"Fine, then one more story?"

"Alright one more story…"

"Read the one about the princess who finds her prince!" 

"Again? I read that one to you already…"

"Please mommy?"

"IF you go to bed… if I catch you up, no more stories."

"Yes mommy!"

Hinata teared up when another memory began to haunt her.

"_**Mommy are you okay?" Hinata held a pale woman's hand as she laid in a soft plushy bed.**_

"_**Hinata…I'm dying…" Hinata tightened her grip tears streaming down her face.**_

"_**Mommy! Don't say that! You're going to be okay! Mommy!" The pale woman reached over and grabbed up a hand mirror and smiled. **_

"_**Hinata… I want you to have this. It's for you…" Hinata crawled up onto the bed and cuddled closely to her sick mother. **_

"_**I don't want it mommy. I just want you here."**_

"_**Hush child… fate does not want me here anymore. My destiny was to bear you and Hanabi and die. I've completed both missions. You make me proud Hinata. You'll be a beautiful young woman one day. I love you." The woman's violet eyes closed for the last time. Her last breath was short and her hand slipped from the young Hyuga heiress's. "Goodbye my little flower…" **_

_**Cries were heard from the young girl as she cuddled close to the corpse. Hiashi came into the room and stopped with shock. He ran over and shook his wife's shoulder. A single tear dripped down his face and he pulled Hinata away from the body.**_

"_**NO MOMMY!" The toddler fought to get closer to her mother. **_

"_**Hinata, she's gone." Black.**_

Hinata opened her eyes and stared at her pale hands. She felt a sudden warm feeling come over her. On her arms was a feeling of warm fingertips. Then she felt like she was pulled into a tight hug. Hinata smiled and closed her eyes once more. As she began to fall asleep she whispered in a quiet voice, "Shino…"


	6. A Beautiful Moment

Mistakes by blackdragonflower

Chapter 6: A Beautiful Moment

Shino yawned and slipped off his jacket. The waterfall crashed loudly splashing water droplets everywhere. Once he was just in his shorts and sunglasses he dived underneath the water. He swam to the surface and smiled. The kikaichu were having fun exploring in the trees and grasses happy to not be getting drowned. Shino looked at his arms. The holes on his shoulders were small and covered in a thin layer of skin. The kikaichu wouldn't have died with him being submerged but he knew they didn't like the feeling of the water pressure. He dived back under again. The cool water put him in a sense of ease. After spending a little time under the cool surface he crawled onto the warm rocks and closed his eyes. The water splashed up onto his toes as he lay absorbing the sunlight.

It had been two months since him and Hinata had began to date. They were happy with each other but Shino was still uneasy about the whole situation. He had not mentioned the fact that he was suppose to choose a bride for himself within the next few months. The summer sun was bright and very hot. Shino let out a gentle sigh. '_What am I suppose to do about Hinata-chan? I want to be with her but she could never want me like that…'_ Some of the kikai crawled back under his skin. Shino smiled and caught one in his hand. He watched as it crawled down his fingertip and trailed down his arm. It stared at him with turquoise eyes then buried underneath his skin.

Shino sat up and shook the water from his hair. He stood and called out to all the kikaichu, _"Come on! Time to go!"_ A great swarm of insects returned to him within the next minute. Many were giggling as if they knew a secret. Shino pulled his shirt back on and his jacket. He reached back and tied the headband into place. He began to walk home when he was tackle glomped by Hinata out of nowhere. The two went tumbling to the ground laughing. Shino pulled the girl close. "Hinata."

"Yes Shino-kun?" Hinata giggled.

"I love you." Hinata smiled and cuddled closer in his hold. Though she knew what he said was true he didn't say it much, but to her it made it all the more special. She knew there was true feeling in the words.

"I love you too Shino-kun." Hinata felt his grip tighten around her waist and his smell became stronger and he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Hinata, I have something I need to tell you." Hinata could tell by the tone of his voice he was nervous.

"Go ahead Shino-kun, I'm listening."

"Hinata, um… never mind. I've forgotten what I was going to say."

"Um, a-alright Shino-kun," Shino found his fingers running through her locks of hair.

"Hinata-chan, do you want to come to my house?"

Hinata thought about it carefully then kissed his cheek. "Alright. I'll come." Shino smiled and pulled her close in a soft kiss. The two found themselves in a slow patient lip lock. Hinata pulled regrettably away and took a breath of air into her dry lungs. "Wow… y-you just keep getting better and b-better." Shino smiled and sat up.

"Let's go… I want you to meet my father…he's very interested in finally meeting you." Hinata smiled but inside was very nervous. Shino took her hand and hoisted her onto his back in the form of piggyback. Hinata giggled and held him tightly around the neck. Her legs and arms created a stranglehold around him as he began to walk. "Hinata-chan… a little less tight please."

"Oh. Sorry." She loosed her grip and hummed a quiet song. Her voice broke into a happy melody and Shino found himself in awe.

"Hinata… you never told me you could sing…"

"Oh, well, I never thought I could."

"You sound beautiful. Please continue if you don't mind." Shino hoisted her up a little higher to keep her safely on his back.

Hinata smiled and continued her song.

_"Little butterfly doesn't see the tiny grasshopper through the trees,_

_The ants that crawl beneath her wings._

_Little boys and girls run around,_

_the butterfly flutters closer to the sound._

_The butterflies flutter in a chorused dance,_

_Watching as the children prance._

_Flowers beckon,_

_Butterflies that heed the call._

_The sun goes down,_

_And disappears all."_

Hinata could feel the kikaichu purr from beneath his skin. Shino let out the breath that he had been holding in. "Wow…" Shino smiled. "We're almost there now Hinata."

"Shino? Can I get off please?"

Shino loosened his grip and Hinata slid off his back. The two neared the town when Shino got up the nerve to ask her, "Hinata, this is hypothetical, there is a boy and a girl. The girl is very important to the boy and very beautiful. The boy would do anything to make her happy, but he is uncertain. His duty is to his clan but he wants her to be apart of it. This boy is faced with the fact that he must choose a bride before a certain birthday or have an arranged marriage…" Shino sighed. Hinata looked up at her boyfriend wondering what he was getting at.

Shino continued nervous, "This boy has a girlfriend, the girl, and he loves her with all his heart. He has thought long and hard about his situation but is in confusion. What do you think he should do? Should he ask her to marry him or let her go?" With the last few words Shino's voice grew pained. Hinata thought hard about it before she asked a few questions of her own.

"This boy would sacrifice everything for her?"

"Everything."

"And he loves her with all of him?"

"As much as he can give…"

"And he would provide a comfortable life enough for them and their children?" Shino thought about it quickly. The kikai purred to voice their approval.

"If it would make her happy to have children. Yes." He glanced over and watched as Hinata's eyes glittered and she smiled.

"I'm sure if he asked her she would say yes." Shino caught the growl rising in his throat when he saw Naruto run up.

"Oy! Hinata-chan!" Shino noticed her face light up a bright red. He realized his emotion as bitter jealousy. Naruto's cerulean eyes met Shino's glasses and he gave a nod. "Hinata-chan may I speak to you privately?"

Hinata gave Shino a quick glance which he returned and nodded. "Go ahead Hinata… I'll meet you later." Shino began to walk off but still stayed close enough to watch the two.


	7. Heartbreak

Mistakes by blackdragonflower

Chapter 7: Heartbreak

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and led her off into a clearing. His eyes held a bright glint. "Hinata-chan…" Naruto paused a moment before continuing. "Hinata, I remember you use to watch me, and I liked it. You always believed in me when no one else would."

Hinata's face was a bright red as Naruto swept her up into a spiraling hug. Her own voice betrayed her as it let out a girlish giggle. "N-Naruto…"

"You were always there and I want to return the favor Hinata-chan! I want you to be my girlfriend!" Naruto pressed his lips to hers. His lips were hot, lively, he pulled her in closer. Hinata became captivated by him. From the shadows Shino saw his loved one kissing her old crush. He crushed a branch within his grip and quickly turned away. He angrily told himself he would not cry. He ran home and threw open the door. Shibi looked up as he heard his son storm down the hall and into his room. Shibi didn't need to talk to his son to know something terrible had gone wrong. He stood and padded down the hall.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata pushed herself away from him. "I-I can't b-be with you!" Her eyes betrayed her and began to tear up. She was hurting inside. She felt like someone was ripping her apart.

"Why Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked confused.

"I-I'm with Shino-kun!" Naruto's lip quivered and his eyes were softened. He let her go and took a step backwards.

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I'm sorry." Naruto held Hinata close. She sniffled and nuzzled into the embrace. She missed the feel of a gentle vibration and a quiet buzzing. "P-Please except my sincere apology…"

Hinata nodded and stuttered out her reply, "I-I forgive yo-you Na-Naruto-kun…" Naruto pulled away from the girl and wiped the tear that had broken free.

"You better hurry up and go meet Shino. He's probably waiting for you."

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun…" Hinata ran off leaving the kyuubi boy behind.

"Shino… please let me in…"

"No father."

"Shino…" The floorboards creaked and Shino unlocked the door. Shibi opened it and closed it behind him when he came in. Shino had his head underneath his pillow, Shibi could tell from quiet muffled noises he was sniffling. Shibi sat on the edge of the bed and waited quietly. When he got no answer he let out a sigh. "Shino what happened?"

"She broke my heart father."

"Hmm?"

"Hinata w-was kissing N-Nar…uto." He had to force himself to say the word.

"…" Shibi remained silent. He knew the girl meant a lot to him. Though he had never personally met the girl he knew this was very unlike her. "Shino… I'm sure you saw wrong…"

"Father even if I saw it wrong my kikai know. The chakra traces were those of hers and Naruto, and I was watching her. Shibi stood as he heard a repetitive knock on the door. "Shino I'll be right back…" Shino sighed as his father left. He didn't want his father to see that a few tears had escaped from his eyes. He roughly wiped them away.

'_Shino-sama! Don't cry! We're sure there is some mistake.'_

"_There is no mistake. You know as well as I."_

------------------------------------

Shibi slid open the door. In front of him stood a lavender eyed, porcelain skinned girl. "You must be Hinata." He said a little rough. Hinata looked at him with sad eyes. In her eyes Shibi saw uncertainty, sadness, and fear. "You must be the one that cheated on my son." Hinata's eyes grew wide.

"Aburame-san, please let me see Shino-kun and explain!"

Shibi frowned. "I'll get Shino, come in." Hinata followed Shibi in and sat on the couch he pointed out. After he left the room Hinata let a few tears escape. She wiped them away. She didn't know how she was going to explain this all to him because apparently he had seen and he was not happy.

"Hinata." Shino's voice was careful, it was back behind its stoic façade. He sat in a overstuffed chair much to big for him.

"S-Shino… what all d-d-did you see?"

"Enough." His eyebrows furrowed. Hinata rushed over and hugged Shino tight. She began to cry.

"Shino it wasn't what it seemed! Please listen to me."

"Fine." Shino remained motionless under her stranglehold. He looked down upon her frowning.

"Shino, Naruto asked me out and k-kissed me b-before I could d-do anything!"

"Why didn't you say yes. It's your dream come true."

"Because I-I love you!"

"Why me? I thought I was cold and scared you still."

"Shino-kun I-it's, that's not true! You're so wonderful! You… you treat me with respect, and dignity, and love!"

"So does Naruto apparently."

Hinata looked at Shino frustrated. She wasn't going to give up. She stood and looked him square in the eye. "Shino I love you! Where Naruto is energetic you are calm. Where he is wild and reckless in his action you take the time to think. Where he lacks common sense you overflow with it." Hinata looked to a vine that was blossoming with light blue blossoms. "Shino-kun… we two are more alike and we get along so well… or we use to. Shino…" She turned her gaze back to him, "S-Shino-kun… You are so handsome and strong and…and… I'm sorry that I hurt y-you… I'll j-just le-leave…"

Hinata began to turn and leave. Shino groaned, his heart felt empty. He stood reaching out his hand. The kikaichu in his body immediately understood and swarmed around Hinata. Hinata gave off a shriek. "_Please bring her to me…"_ He gave off a slight twitch of the hand and soon she was in his arms. "Hinata do you honestly still have any feelings for Uzamaki Naruto?"

"It was a crush what I feel for you is love Shino-kun. He never noticed me before, you always did. Yes, there is still something there but it will never be more than a friend's love." She nuzzled into Shino's chest. She could swear she could hear the insects talk.

'_Shino-kun forgive her… She didn't mean to hurt you and we can tell she's sincerely sorry for what happened. We don't need her byakugaan to see this.'_

"Hinata… I want to forgive you but I don't know if I should…" Pained. That's how his voice sounded, pained. She took his hand from behind her back and rubbed her fingertips over it.

"Maybe I should just g-give y-you a little time…" '_Shino-kun please don't hate me…'_

"Hinata… that may be best…thank you. You know you were very brave to come here." Hinata turned a little pink but shook her head.

'_It wasn't bravery Shino-kun it was her love for you… She wants you, don't turn her away. Give her another chance. If she wishes have her stay here. Get to know her better, try to understand and forgive.'_

Shino sighed. Hinata was surprised at the question he asked next. "Hinata-chan, would you like to spend the night here?"


	8. Raindrops

_**Mistakes by blackdragonflower**_

_**Chapter 8: Raindrops **_

"Hinata…" Shino questioned her again. "Would you like to spend the night here, at my home?"

Hinata pondered and smiled weakly. Her cheeks were painted a red as she stuttered her question, "M-may I-I-I sl-sleep b-by y-you?" Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Sleep by me?"

"M-May I-I s-spend the n-n-night w-with you?" Shino's hand curled around hers.

"Do you promise to remain loyal to me?" Hinata nodded. Shino took her hand and led her to his room. If Hinata thought the living room was stunning…

Shino slid open the door. "Here we are, my room." Plants littered a wall but the rest of the walls were a creamy tan. An easel held a canvas, green sprouts of bamboo littered among multiple shades of stones. The model sat not too far away on a window's bench seat. Shino sat Hinata beside the bamboo and tapped her nose. "Sit there for a moment and don't move." Shino stood behind the easel and picked up a thin pencil. "Hinata, can you please rest your fist underneath your chin and look at the bamboo?" She positioned herself the way he wanted and smiled weakly. Shino smiled, "Keep that smile. I like it." He started to sketch the lines of Hinata's figure. His hand moved gently as he round her chin to its soft point. Hinata blinked and sat still.

"There…" Shino pulled away from the canvas and removed his glasses for a quick moment. Hinata only got a quick glimpse but saw nothing.

"May I move Shino-kun?" He nodded and she stood stretching. "Can I see it?" He nodded again and stepped away. Hinata came over and stood beside him looking at it. There she was right next to the bamboo smiling the gentle smile. "It's beautiful Shino-kun…"

"You make a good model. We better find you some pajamas…" Shino put the pencil in one of the easel's drawers and walked to his dresser. In the next few minutes Shino had pulled out one of his undershirts and a two pairs of sweatpants. Shino bowed and held them out, the complete outfit. "I hope they fit you Hinata-chan." Hinata took them, before she could say anything Shino left the room.

Hinata smiled and unzipped her plush jacket. She pulled it off and picked up the undershirt slipping it on. It hung loosely on her figure and the armpit holes slightly revealed her white sports bra. Next she discarded her pants and slipped on his black ones. She rolled her clothes up when she heard a soft knocking. "Shino?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes." Hinata placed her clothes on a chair and grinned when he came in. Hinata had to admit she had never seen this much of Shino and it was very attractive. Hinata caught herself glancing down Shino's well toned body. He wore sweatpants much like hers only a dark brown in color. Outside the two heard a boom of thunder and saw lightning light up the horizon. Shino couldn't help but admire how Hinata looked either. Shino walked over to the window and looked outside. Raindrops heavily splattered onto the glass. Hinata walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Skin touched skin in the warm embrace. Shino glanced down and smiled. He held her hands in his and maneuvered her so she stood in front of him.

"You look beautiful Hinata."

"Thank you Shino-kun," She looked up noticing his glasses were still on his face, "May I take them off?"

He seemed uneasy about it. "Um…"

'_Go ahead Shino! Let her! You can do it!'_

Shino sighed and placed her hand on his face. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Go ahead…"

Her fingers curled around the black rims and pulled them off. "Shino…"

"Yes?"

"Open your eyes… I want to see them." Shino took a deep breath and opened his eyelids. Hinata gasped.

"They're beautiful Shino-kun! W-why did you hide them all these years?"

"I was afraid people wouldn't like them, since they don't really like me."

"I like them." His eyes shone brightly. The iris was a deep silver and the lining was a midnight black.

"You really like them?"

"They're different. Just like mine… Shino-kun, I'm truly sorry for what happened."

"I forgive you Hinata-chan." Shino took his glasses from Hinata and tried to put them back on. She snatched them from his hands giggling.

"No, keep 'em off. You look much sexier without them." Shino grinned, a small chuckle escaped from his throat. He hugged Hinata close and kissed her head. Hinata yawned.

"Sleepy?"

"A little."

"Well, my bed's over there…" Hinata smiled. She pecked Shino's lip then walked over to the bed.

"Coming?"

"In a little bit…"

"Alright." She crawled underneath the covers smiling. Shino watched as she fell asleep.

"Night." '_I'm sorry Hinata I just can't forgive you as easy as that… with a little time and patience.'_

'_Shino-kun… your father is worried for you again. He may not say it but we know…'_

"_Thank you. Do you think it would be wise to see him?"_

'_Yes… let him know you're okay. He's not comfortable with Hinata around. He likes her but like you he hurts from this mistake.'_

"_Alright."_ Shino watched as the raindrops splattered against his window. He smiled faintly remembering a time when he was little.

"_**Alright Shino, are you ready?"**_

"_**D-do I have t-to daddy?"**_

"_**The water won't hurt you. I'll be with you. I'm not leaving your side." The little boy looked up at his father then nuzzled his head into Shibi's leg.**_

"_**I don't w-want to swim…"**_

"_**What are you afraid of Shino?"**_

"_**Going under and not being able to come back up."**_

"_**Ah. Shino, would you feel better if I took a swim with you?"**_

_**The junior Aburame nodded smiling. "Would you daddy?"**_

"_**If it will make you feel better." The older Aburame pulled off his jacket and undershirt and folded them. Placing them on the rocks he picked up his half-nude son. He waded into the water to where it came to his mid-thigh. "Bye bye." Down into the water the young child went, underneath the surface, to his fear. **_

'**Daddy you betrayed me?'**_** Strong hands pulled him back up so his head bobbed against the waves. Shibi was sitting on the shore underneath the cold currents. His smiled letting out a mighty laugh. **_

"_**You okay? You look pretty scared there."**_

"_**You dropped me!"**_

"_**I want you to see what it's like under the surface. Now Shino… the kikaichu can be underwater but it is very uncomfortable for them with water pressure. If you want them to they will not leave you underneath the water alone. If all else fails they may be able to save you." Shino was cuddled up to his father and coughed up a little bit of water. His father beat gently on his back. The warmth that came from underneath his skin made Shino grin. "So, are you still afraid of the water?"**_

"_**Not as much." **_

"_**Good. Now let's teach you how to swim."**_

Shino snapped from his flashback and slid his sunglasses back onto his face. The thunder boomed lighting up the room. Shino pulled the blanket further over Hinata's shoulders and handed her his stuffed grasshopper. She cuddled it smiling. Her nostrils were filled with his calming scent and she was blurred with no other thought but him. '_Night Hinata.'_ He left the room and traveled down the hall. He walked through the beautiful garden the two Aburame's shared to the door on the far side.

A single rap on the door. "Daddy…"

"Shino?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes." Shino entered through the door feeling as if once again he was learning how not to drown.


	9. Father and Son

_**Mistakes by blackdragonflower**_

_**Chapter Nine: Father and Son**_

Shibi was propped up against his pillows a book open in his hands. He snapped it shut in one easy motion and placed it on his nightstand. Shino noticed it was his father's favorite book of poetry. "Reading Orchid Hisaki and Saggar Uruiki's _Poems of the Unseen_ again?"

"Yes. They're very calming poems…"

Shino fidgeted, something he only did in his father's presence. "Father, I would like to test Hinata's motives but I don't know how…" Shibi sighed and slipped his glasses off. He patted the bed beside him and smiled weakly. Shino sat down and put his glasses on his forehead. Both of the two's silver eyes shone with seriousness.

"Have you asked her how she feels about it?"

"She says it was an accident…"

"And?" Shino continued the story from Hinata's point of view. Shibi rubbed his chin and scratched behind his ear. "I would say to continue to date her but keep on your toes. Maybe go near Naruto more often to see how she acts."

Shino smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Good idea father."

"You're welcome. So, what's going on with her now?"

"She's asleep in my room."

"Oh?"

"She asked if she could." Shibi smiled and patted his son's hand. 

"Keep an eye out for her… I know you're hurting Shino…but even if she leaves, I'm still here and the clan is still here for you."

"Father, maybe you and I should spend a day with one another… we haven't in a long time…"

"That'd be nice. Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"Couch or the window seat in my room."

"Ah. Night Shino-kun." Shino stood up and nodded in respect to his father.

"Night father."

Shino left and closed the door behind him. The greenhouse-like gardens were bathed in a soft moonlight that bounced off Shino's pale skin. Insects of the night chirped and flew around. They wasted no hour of the day. Though spiders were not insects they still kept a few out of respect. A delicate web hung between two trees. Dew glided down some of the silvered string giving off a sparkling effect. Shino smiled. He sat down in the garden and crossed his legs. He began to meditate his hands on his lap. The kikaichu crawled from his skin and flew around the garden. The rain pattered onto the roof. Shino sighed closing his eyes. _'This is very peaceful…dad's right… but, I don't want to lose her… I don't want to lose her but I can't forgive her that easily. She hurt me.'_

The kikai flew past his face in a huge swarm. He didn't flinch as they rounded around and darted past his nose again. They stole his glasses and he opened his eyes. They held the glasses up high in the air. Shino stood and jumped for them. The kikai let out their unique giggles and flew off. Shino smiled and called out in insect. _"Guys… give them back and you'll get an extra boost of chakra later."_ The kikaichu halted in the air. They swept through the air and placed the sunglasses back on their host's face. Before he said anything they picked him up like when he was a small child. Into his room they carried him. The kikaichu set him down in front of the easel challenging him.

'_Go ahead Shino. Finish your painting… we want to see what it looks like finished.'_

"_Alright… I'll see what I can do…"_ Shino picked up the brush and looked over to Hinata. Her pale face was surrounded by her lilac locks of hair. Shino held his pallet in hand. He placed the edge of the brush between his teeth and opened a tube of oil paint one handed. After the purple paint came a dot of white which Shino then mixed with the purple. A beautiful lavender color was splattered on his brush. He painted her hair with delicate strokes. Hours later when he was done he pulled away and examined his work. There was Hinata, her delicate eyes, every soft curve that made up her body, but Shino loved the little turned up smile the best.

He yawned cleaning up his materials. Opening the closet, Shino pulled a blanket from one of the shelves and a spare pillow. His eyelids were beginning to droop from sleepiness. The kikaichu took over. Crawling out of his skin they picked up their tired master and carried him to the window seat. The insects placed his head on the pillow and tucked him in. As he began to drift off Shino smiled. Hinata was the last thing he saw as he fell into a deep slumber. The kikaichu swarmed around him. To an Aburame this was normal, expected, and looked upon in happy regard. They pulled the blanket over Shino's shoulders and fluffed his pillow before returning under their master's skin.

Shibi sighed as he read his book. He closed it once more unable to concentrate on the free verse and sonnets. His eyes found themselves on the pillow nearest to him, the pillow where his wife's head use to reside.

"_**Shibi… I'm pregnant…" The man smiled widely since he was in the privacy of his home.**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yes… what should his or her name be?"**_

"_**Hmm… what would you like the child to be called?"**_

"_**I like Shino… that way whether it was a girl or a boy the name would work."**_

"_**Very well…" Shibi held his wife in a close embrace, "that's a wonderful name. He or she will be a worthy heir to the clan." The woman took her lover's hand and rubbed it across her now exposed stomach. Shibi smiled. "No matter what it'll be our child to raise and love together."**_

Shibi placed a hand on the other side of the bed. This was the very spot where she had told him about their son, their only son. Sometimes he wished he could have her back but being a practical man he didn't linger on it long. His fingers curled into the sheets. He sighed knowing it would be one of those painful nights of remembering. He was just glad they didn't happen very often.

_**Shibi held her hand. Boy did it hurt but he said nothing. Her pain was a lot worse he knew. The baby was refusing to come. Her hair was a mess and her skin pale but Shibi smiled thinking it was beautiful. It was many painful hours before the baby was removed from his mother. "Congratulations. It's a boy." **_

_**Shibi was overjoyed and slightly nuzzled his wife's cheek. She giggled and kissed his cheek. She was holding out. After the baby was cleaned up and the umbilical cord cut he was brought in wrapped in a fluffy blue blanket. The usually red and cheery woman was pale but she took the baby grip strong. **_

"_**He's beautiful…Shino… he's our beautiful baby." She smiled kissing his wrinkly forehead. Once her lips left his soft skin she breathed her last. Her head gently flopped backwards into the pillow as Shibi nearly stopped breathing. The quite baby began to wail loudly. Tears ran down both Shibi Aburame's and his new baby's face. The doctors handed the baby to Shibi frowning. It was a quick decision, one that Shibi would never heal from. **_

"_**I'm sorry sir… she's gone." The baby went silent except for a quite whimpering. His little hands grabbed onto Shibi's shirt with a strength rarely seen in a child, much less a baby, so young. **_

'**Shino I promise I'll give you a good life. One that your mother would have wanted for you. You'll be strong.'**_** Shino's eyes opened and stared at the man, his father. They glittered a bright silver as his grip tightened. Those eyes were staring at him almost in a challenging way, like a stern tone of voice. They seemed like a vow.**_

_**To Shibi they said, "I will be strong for you and mother. I will be everything you want me to be. I will refuse to hurt and feel pain as long as it makes you proud of me. I will make you proud of me. I will love you, my father, with everything I have left. Mother loves me and you, I know it."**_


	10. Motives

_**Mistakes by blackdragonflower**_

_**Chapter Ten: Motives**_

Hinata awoke to a bright sunlight blinding her. She saw Shino laying on the window seat his face pressed into his pillow almost as if he was having a nightmare. The blanket lay loosely around his waist threatening to fall off. Strands of dew slipped down the window panes glittering in the morning light.

"Shino…" his name came whispered out of her mouth without command. She stood the stuffed bug falling to the floor. She leaned over picking up the plaything. Her fingers trailed over the patched and falling apart green cloth. She smiled widely coming up with an idea. '_I'll make him another one… I couldn't mess with this one… he'd notice it'd be missing…'_ She placed it on the pillow and walked over to her sleeping love. His hand hung loosely off the edge. His fingers twitched every little moment or so.

Hinata took his hand gently massaging it. She could feel his muscles relax underneath her fingertips. With her other hand she readjusted the blanket so it was over his pale shoulder. "Hinata… I'm sorry…"

His hand squeezed hers as he nuzzled his face into the pillow.

"Don't be…" she whispered to herself, "I made that mistake… it shouldn't have happened…" Hinata stood, her eyes caught the painted canvas. Her mouth hung open and her little twitched up smile came back. Shino had obviously moved the canvas angle and finished it through the night. "Wow… it's beautiful Shino-kun." She looked back at him smiling. Holding his hand, she leaned over and kissed his lips. A buzz escaped from his body and the kikaichu swarmed out to see what the disturbance was. They were very protective of their 'baby'.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinata stammered to the insects as she pulled rapidly away. The bugs calmed down and fluttered down onto her skin. Their turquoise eyes glanced up at her. She began to laugh as they nibbled on her skin. It didn't hurt or irritate her, more like tickled. Giggles came from between her lips as they nibbled at her chakra lines. "P-Please! S-s-stop!" Shino opened an eye disturbed from the noise. His lips turned up on end seeing the kikai feeding off Hinata's chakra.

Hinata's head snapped to the window seat when she heard a noise. Shino's voice was calm, but lovable, its usual edge of politeness and reserve. "Hinata… do they bother you?"

"N-no! J-just tickle…"

"_Come on… don't take it out on Hinata."_

'_Yes Shino, but, but, but she tastes so good!'_

"_No buts. Come on. I don't want to have to cut off your treats!"_

'_NOOO!'_ They screeched. Hinata frowned when they started buzzing wildly flying up off her skin.

"W-what's wrong? A-are they o-okay?"

"Yes…"

"They seem very upset."

Shino chuckled, "I told them I'd take away their treats if they don't behave…"

"Treats?"

"Extra chakra…"

"Oh." smiled Hinata, "I saw your painting, it's beautiful." She could have sworn Shino's face lit up with a light blush. He stood up. Hinata smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned her back against his chest.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. I'm glad you like it."

"Shino?" Hinata turned in his embrace so her face was only inches away from hers. "I wanted to apologize again for what happened. It shouldn't have happened. I-I shouldn't have kissed him… I shouldn't have… I shouldn't…" Hinata's tears began to stream down her face. She buried her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder and sobbed. His laid a hand upon her head and rubbed her back soothingly with the other.

"Hinata… Hinata…shhh…" Shino smiled. He knew she was sorry, but she was going to have to build up his trust. This however, didn't mean that he didn't still feel some of his sexual desires. "Hinata…" He lifted her chin with a forefinger smiling. "May I?"

She smiled as he leaned in closer. His scent was intoxicating, blurring. "Y-yes… you may." His lips crashed into hers. His mouth engulfed hers in a loving embrace. Hinata smiled between the lip lock. The kiss was slow, careful, like Shino. The kikaichu buzzed getting high off the fevered kissing. His tongue prodded softly against her lips. She opened up a soft groan escaping from her throat. Shino's hand entwined in her hair as it pressed against the back of her head.

Shibi stopped in the hall hearing a sound he hadn't heard in a long while. It sent his wheels of thought running as he tried to remember, to place, what the noise was. He opened Shino's door slowly peeking inside. He immediately closed the door after seeing Shino and Hinata. Shino pulled away automatically sensing his father's presence. "I'm sorry Hinata…"

"What happened?" asked Hinata a little dazed.

"My father…" Outside in the hall Shibi was blushing a faint red.

"Oh…" Hinata giggled and hugged Shino tight. "Kurenai is probably worried about me…"

"You're a big girl now… but it would probably be good to reassure her that you're okay…"

"All right." Hinata smiled.

"Hinata…" asked Shino lightly, "would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Alright. What time?"

"About 6:30 good for you?"

"Sounds perfect Shino-kun. I love you." Shino gulped, he couldn't bring himself to say the words at the moment. Hinata however didn't notice.

"Alright then Hinata. After I escort you home I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Do I need to dress up?"

Shino chuckled. He took Hinata's hand and kissed it nonchalantly. "No. No dressing up required. You may want to tell Kurenai you might not come home tonight."

"And why's that Shino?"

"Because, I'm taking you on an all night date, if you don't mind."

"No. I wouldn't." Shino left the room leaving Hinata to herself so she could get dressed in privacy. '_Now we'll test her motives.'_ Shino smirked widely. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun.


	11. Speculation

_**Mistakes by blackdragonflower**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Speculation**_

Shino strolled into the Yamanaka flower shop. Often he was there to get some seeds for his father but this afternoon he was on a different mission. Ino perked up when she saw the stoic Shino Aburame walk into the shop. She waited for him to come ask for the regular but was surprised when he strolled straight to the rows of flowers. He stood in front of a stand of roses before he calmly shook his head in a discontented fashion. Ino was puzzled at his behavior. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No. Not at the moment thank you." Shino smirked underneath his collar and walked to another variety of rose other than the romantic blood rose. Fingers appeared from the safety of their protected pockets and fingered white alba rose petals. He plucked about five from the stand and reached over for about seven purple bourbon roses. Ino couldn't help but stare, everything was very, peculiar. After a deep inhale of the floral scent the teenage male walked over to the counter. "These today please… and the seeds for my father's garden as usual."

Ino scrambled to ring up the price. There had been rumors that the stoic Aburame was seeing someone and this small but uniquely fashioned bouquet proved it. She handed over the flowers and the packages of seed after getting the money. "Shino…" she stuttered, "You know there are rumors you're seeing someone!" Ino blurted out. "Can you tell me who it is?!" She was a little flushed but she could have sworn she heard a quiet chuckle.

"They're true. Goodbye Ino." As Shino left the girl behind he wondered who had let the word slip. Only he and Hinata knew. Then the thought dawned on him. Naruto.

Ino watched as Shino left the store. When she was sure he was further down the street she yelled out to her mother, "Mom! I'm going out! I just remembered I have to go do something!"

"Alright honey! I'll be down to take the shop in a few minutes!" Ino ran from the shop. She had to find Sakura and tell her the news. The rumors were true and some planning was due. The pink haired kunoichi held a shopping bag in her hands. "Sakura!" Ino called.

Sakura turned her head and frowned, "What do you want Ino-pig?"

"Hey forehead! I have some juicy gossip!" bragged Ino to her _'friend.' _

"About what?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's find someplace private! We need to talk." Sakura nodded to the comment and followed the blonde haired girl. At the park they sat at a picnic table. Children were running around playing and adults talking.

"So, what is it Ino-pig? I have to take all these clothes home."

Ino leaned over the table smirking, "The rumors about bug boy are true! He is dating someone!"

"How'd you find out?" Sakura asked her eyes gleaming.

"He came into the shop today. Usually he just gets seeds for his father but today he bought flowers too!"

"What kind?" Sakura asked her eyebrow raised.

"Um, let's see…" Ino thought, finger to her lip, "He bought five alba roses and seven bourbon roses. He touched the red roses but decided against them…"

Sakura shook her head. "It can't be. Most guys get red roses."

"But!" Ino protested, "I asked him and he told me the rumors were true!" Sakura's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. She cracked her knuckles.

"You idiot! You have to be sneakier than that!" Sakura sighed and took an inhale of air, "Did he say who he was dating?"

"No but, oh hey Naruto!" Ino smiled at the blonde kyuubi boy.

"Hey Ino… um Sakura… may I speak with you for a moment, privately?" Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Sure. Ino watch my stuff, but if you touch it I swear!" Naruto pulled on Sakura's arm to a little grouping of trees. "Naruto! What is it?"

"Sakura…" Naruto seemed uneasy, "Would you… like to go out on a double date with me tonight?"

"Double?" Sakura questioned.

"Shino invited me to come with him and his date… he wanted to know if I had someone to come with. I immediately thought of you." Sakura blinked a couple of times. This was just the opportunity she needed. Plus she just couldn't resist Naruto's bright sky eyes and large grin. '_I always forget how cute he is…'_ Sakura snapped back into focus and nodded.

"Sure. I'll go with you Naruto on one condition."

"What?"

"You pay for dinner." Naruto's eyes grew wide and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Promise! I'll see you at 6:20!" He began to run off.

"Wait! Naruto!"

He turned quickly and stopped just enough so he could hear. "Do I have to dress up or anything?"

"No! Just be prepared to have fun!" The knuckle-head ninja ran off to prepare himself, and to find some more money to fill his coin purse. Inner Sakura was bursting with happiness.

"_Score! Hot date with Naruto and get to see who's Shino's girl! CHA!" _

Sakura ran back to Ino nearly bouncing with all of her excitement. "Large forehead what's up?"

"Tonight, I get to go on a date with Naruto!" she squealed. Ino smirked then laughed.

"I knew you liked him… anything else?" Ino probed hoping there was more, something worth hearing for her. There had to be more with the look on Sakura's face.

"The date… is a double date with Shino!" Both squealed loud enough so some innocent bystanders happened to glance over. Ino smirked then cheered.

"PERFECT! Now you get your date with Naruto, we get to see who Shino's girlfriend is, and… I get to watch it all!" Ino smiled. "Time to cause some mischief."

The girls gave high fives and ran off in their own separate directions. Tonight was going to be a party.


	12. Surprises

_**Mistakes by blackdragonflower**_

Chapter Twelve: Surprises

zori - traditional Japanese sandals. [see Naruto manga one

hitai-ate - forehead band [same artical as zori in Naruto manga one

-------

The autumn leaves were falling outside as Hinata glanced out. She was very anxious for her amore to get there for their date. Though he had told her she needn't dress up she still found herself rummuging through her closet upstairs a little while ago. "Onee-chan! What are you doing? Is Mister Shino coming over again?" Kira was bouncing up and down with a jump rope.

"Kira, you should stop jumping rope in the house, your mother is going to get angry with you..."

"Gomen..." The little girl smiled and stopped. "So is he? Is he coming onee-chan?"

Hinata giggled blushing a tad bit. "Yes, Mister Shino is coming to visit Kira... he's taking me somewhere special."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." Kira cocked her head then gave a coy little look.

"You just don't know do you?"

"Well..." Hinata stammered.

"That's okay... I understand... onee-chan wants to keep it a secret! Will you be home in time to read me a story?"

"No, not tonight Kira."

"Aww... " the child whined, "well, will you read me a story tommorow?"

Hinata bent over and tapped her little nose, "I promise." Suddenly they both heard a knock on the door. "Well, that must be him Kira." The Yuuhi child nodded and hid behind the couch. Hinata walked over to the door and opened it wide. She smiled seeing her lover standing there. _'Don't dress up my ass...'_ She thought to herself.

Shino was standing in the doorway in all his handsome glory. A black turtleneck sweater hugged his torso showing that underneath he had some well developed muscles. On top of that was a slightly darker shade of black jacket. A casual pair of tan pants hung snuggly from his waist. He had on his typical zori but where his hitai-ate use to be there was simply a regular piece of cloth to match his clothes. A long scarf fell from his shoulders, replacing his usual high collar. His scarf fell down enough so she could see his smile. "Hello Hinata. Are you ready to go?"

He made no reply on her waredrobe. Her hair she had left alone to drape down onto her shoulders like a waterfall. She was wearing a light blue top that flowed as a dress will. It was held in place by a necklace like tie around her neck. Underneath the figure hugging fabric was a pair of dark blue pants that fell over the top of her high-heeled sandals just barely covering her toes. "Yes, I'm ready to go..." nimbly Hinata grabbed onto his arm.

"Rawr!" Kira jumped from her hiding place and tackled Shino. He had not been caught off gaurd but he had decided to let the child get him this once. "Hi mister Shino! Take care of onee-chan okay!"

"Alright Kira. I promise I'll bring her home safe and sound."

"You better!" Kira playfully punched him in his leg. Hinata laughed and patted Kira on the head.

"I promise I'll read to you tommorow night." The little girl nodded laughing then ran off to find her mother. Hinata snuggled into Shino's arm happy. The two walked arm in arm down the street. Where they were going she didn't know, but she didn't care as long as Shino was there with her. As they passed the Hyuga mansion Hinata began to feel a little light-headed. Her back ached and burned as it did many months ago. "Shino..." she whimpered softly. Shino looked towards the large house then began to pull her away.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Hinata sighed, relieved the pain had immediately gone away.

"It's alright Shino-kun... it wasn't your fault... I forgot too." He offered his arms open for a slight hug. She huggled him before Shino spoke up.

"Hinata, we have to meet someone..."

"Who?"

"Naruto..." Hinata's inside bubbled up. Shino awaited her response but she gave none.

_'Why Naruto? Does he not trust me? Shino... what are you doing? What are you planning?'_

"Shino... why are we meeting Naruto?"

"I invited him and a guest of his choosing to double date with us."

"Oh...well, where are we going?'

"The carnival..." Hinata smiled forgetting the hyper active teen.

"Yes, it's the Carnival of the Leaves isn't it? The town festival...is it the twenty-seventh of November already?" Shino nodded pulling her a bit closer to him.

"Yes it's the twenty-seventh." A breeze kicked up and blew Hinata's hair around her face. Shino smiled and stopped for a moment. The tie that was keeping his poofy hair up he swiftly untied. His hair deflated a little but still retained its volume and shape. With precise fingers Shino tied Hinata's hair into a suitable ponytail. "There... keep your hair out of your beautiful eyes." Hinata grinned then kissed his now exposed cheek.

"Thank you Shino... we better hurry. Don't want to keep Naruto and his date waiting." Arm with arm they strolled casually down the street to the Ichiraku ramen shop. Hinata cringed at this irony for a meeting spot. Many a times she had watched Naruto from not far off eating, smiling, and whining when his bowl was empty. The blonde shinobi and pink haired kunoichi were already there awaiting them. Hidden by a tree outside of the small boothed resteraunt was Ino Yamanaka spying.

Sakura turned her head, '_They're both so silent...'_ Both Yamanaka and Haruno's mouths dropped open when they saw the mysterious woman the stoic Aburame was seeing was Hyuga Hinata. "Hinata! You look so nice!" Sakura smiled brightly. Ino in her hiding spot was nodding her head thinking the same thing. She sighed wishing her Shika-kun would ask her out for a date.

"W-why th-thank you Sakura." Hinata was flushed. Naruto turned around a noodle dripping from his lower lip. He sucked it up in a fluid motion then let out a sigh of satisfaction. Hinata's insides bubbled up again. Once more she saw beneath the skin, to what lay beneath of Naruto's clever facade. She still saw a little pain but there was still happiness.

"Hey Hinata! Glad you guys made it!" Naruto grinned his _whiskers_ strectching with his cheeks. "So where are we headed first? The carnival's starting!" Shino tilted his head to one side then squeezed Hinata's hand. Sakura and Ino took note of this.

"Where would you like to go Hinata? Are you hungry?"

"Not really... I'll eat a little later." He slightly nodded. Sakura poked Naruto in the shoulder then pointed at her empty bowl.

"You promised to pay for dinner remember?" Inner Sakura was punching the air yelling out, _"Cha! Pay up Naruto!" _Naruto pouted and emptied out his frog coin purse.

_"Ai, I'm short! Ugh... Sakura is going to kill me!"_ "Um, Sakura, I'm just a tad bit short..." The blonde haired shinobi automatically winced but was surprised when no hit came. She merely sighed and pulled hers out.

"Well, I'll let it slide this time Naruto...You did pay for most of it... and the three bowls you had..." Naruto smiled then leaned over pecking Sakura's cheek.

"Thanks Sakura." Now with the ramen all paid Naruto stood up and strectched. "All right! Let's go!"


	13. Carnival of Leaves

_**Mistakes by blackdragonflower**__** Chapter 13: Carnival of the Leaves **_

_**Warning: Some sexual content. **_

_**Ichizoku- family**_

****

The small group wandered the lively streets. The air was full of breathtaking aromas. Men shouted out for numerous foods that would make any mouth water.

_**"Hot, spicy noodles! Come get 'em here! Cheap and fresh! Come and get 'em 'fore it's too late!"**_

Shino's eyes, hidden behind sunglasses still, caught the sight of fresh cotton candy. He gently pulled Hinata over. The other two lovebirds kept walking unaware. The woman vendor smiled at them, "Hello, how can I help you sir?"

"One cotton candy please." The woman took a stick and soon the sugary sweet was paid for. "Arigato." Shino took it.

"No, it's my pleasure! Have a nice night around the carnival you two!" The woman was grinning broadly. Shino and Hinata quickly caught up to the other two despite the throng of people laughing and smiling.

"Where'd you guys go?" Naruto asked arm around Sakura's shoulders. Hinata smiled.

"W-We got c-cotton c-candy..." she replied for her partner. At the moment she longed for Shino to wrap his arm around her shoulder as Naruto did to Sakura. Shino let go of her hand for a moment to pull off a wad of the original flavored all pink cotton candy.

"Hinata, would you like a piece?" She nodded and was surprised to find he tried to feed it to her. She nipped it from his fingers giggling, face red. Ino grabbed a bag of roasted almonds, quickly paying the man, and ran off to catch up. She popped one into her mouth when she ran into the back of someone.

Almonds went flying everywhere as she got up apologizing profusely. She blushed cherry seeing who she had run into. "This is so troublesome..." Shikamaru turned around letting out a puff of air, "Ino, will you, be my girlfriend?" Ino let out a squeal of excitement. She forgot all about Hinata and her friend Sakura, she wasn't going to let this moment go. She nodded and clung to Shikamaru's arm. Meanwhile the shadow weilder sighed thinking, '_how troublesome dating is... this will be entertaining.'_

Sakura immediately noticed when Ino had gave up following them and let out a sigh. '_Ino-pig...'_ It was hours of fun before she saw a kareoke stand set out right in the street for all to use. Sakura grabbed onto Naruto's hand who in turn grabbed onto Hinata's then Hinata's on to Shino's. The pink haired kunoichi dragged them all to the stand bouncing up and down excitedly. "Come on Naruto! Let's try this!" Naruto's face was hidden behind a giant sized teddy bear.

"All right! All right!" While the two sung a fun song together Shino nudged Hinata in the side.

"Why don't you sing butterfly?"

"I've never..."

"You'll do fine... please?" he whispered back. Hinata sighed giving up, she couldn't argue with the smooth voice that always made her heart melt and knees tremble. When Naruto and Sakura stepped down, to their surprise, Hinata climbed up onto the mini platform. After some moment choosing she smiled. '_It's that twitched up smiled again... I wonder what song she's choosing...'_ Hinata cleared her breath and looked right at Shino, past the sunglasses, through the eyes and directly into his heart.

Everything else around them blurred and faded. The children screaming with joy, adults laughing, it all disappeared leaving just Shino and Hinata.

_And there ain't no way, I'm letting you go now._

_And there ain't no way, And there ain't no how,_

_Never see that day._

_Cuz I'm keeping you forever and for always._

_We will be together all of our days. _

_Wanna wake up in the morning to your sweet face,_

_Always..._

Shino's eyes watered with happiness as she sung. When she wasn't glancing at the screen for help she was looking at him. Naruto and Sakura were dumbstruck but said nothing, they didn't want to disturb her. The lovely melody weaved through the crowd, some stopped and listened others continued, but to Hyuga Hinata it was all about the young man standing in front of her. Not Naruto, no he was completely gone, any feeling gone, it was all about Shino.

Shino wiped a tear away before it could escape from beneath eyelash. '_I'm sorry Hinata... you are loyal and are truthful to me... In companionship and love. Aburame Hinata...'_ He grinned brightly, though it was hidden underneath his scarf. Hinata noticed his heightened cheekbones as she finished the last of the song. When she was stepping off the platform her sandal caught and she went tumbling. She never hit the ground. When she opened her eyes it was Shino's face, his arms around her waist. He stood her upright then pulled away, however, hands were still together in a palmer's kiss.

"Are you alright?'

"Mhmm..."

"Oi! Shino why don't you sing?" Shino chuckled to himself then simply replied,

"I don't sing."

Naruto saw a clock then went a little pale, "Dattebayo! I was suppose to have you home twenty minutes ago! Your mother's going to kill me!" Sakura giggled then placed a finger to his lips.

"It's alright Naruto... I'll just explain we lost track of time... Relax. Give me a minute I'd like to talk to Hinata..." She glanced over to see the Aburame and the Hyuga looking like they were about ready to kiss, but in all reality they were merely whispering to one another. After spotting a faint blush Sakura politely interupted. "Excuse me? Hinata may I speak to you privately?" The chuunin girl nodded then quickly pecked Shino's cheek, right above the scarf, right below the sunglasses. The two girls left leaving the boys behind. Naruto turned towards Shino the teddy bear still in hand,

"Shino, you sure are a lucky guy to have Hinata. I wish you guys luck!" He rubbed the back of his head, as the teddy bear began to slip he hastily grabbed to keep it back up. "Hey! This'll all work for the better! You have Hinata, I have Sakura. We're both happy and I think they are too." Shino nodded.

"I think they're happy too." The boys sat in silence awaiting their lovely ladies' return.

"So, do you think?"

"I don't think me, and Shino..."

"Oh nonsense!" Pink hair flipped. "Try it, you'll do fine. He'll love you more then he does now if you do."

"A-Alright..."

""Hey, there they are! Dattebayo... I was starting to get worried..." Naruto grinned. "Sakura! Hurry I have to get you home! Now you're thirty minutes late!" Sakura giggled.

"Thanks for such a wonderful time you two! It was a lot of fun. See ya!"

"Yeah. Later guys! I'd stay but I have to get her home." Naruto and Sakura walked off soon dissapearing among the crowd like flowers over a waterfall. Shino took Hinata's hand, it was beginning to get late. The carnival would still be open for another hour or so though.

"Would you like to go to my home now?" The Hyuga nodded. She spotted Neji and his team. Though he had learned to loosen up a little he was still not really a carnival type of person. Rock Lee and TenTen were pulling him to a booth laughing.

Not to far off Gai could be heard pronouncing "Such youth!" Shino gently prodded her shoulder then pointed to down the street. Kiba had two girls on his arms. His loud boisterous behaivior could be seen from where the two stood. They both shared a laugh. Good old Kiba. How he had gotten to females on his arm they would never know. Akamaru was on his master's heels excited letting out a bark every once in awhile. The two guessed one of the females was also of the Inuzuka ichizoku because another dog was trotting beside Akamaru. Hinata shivered a little. Without a word Shino offered up his coat. She smelled him again, the trees after a faint rain, how she loved it.

After a moment of catching their breath from the laughter the two began the walk to the cozy Aburame home that Shibi had made alongside his son. The last vedor on the street looked at the two then smiled calling out, _"Beautiful butterflies for sale! Come and get them! Free them and appease the spirits!" _Shino immediately turned Hinata that way.

"How much for all of them?"

The man's mouth dropped. He gave the price, and though a little more expensive then Shino would have liked he paid for them. He picked up the large box, it was full of about thirty of the creatures. When they were a little away from the greedy vendor Shino sighed. "What's the matter Shino-kun?"

"That people would imprison them just for money... they deserve to be free."

"Why haven't you let them go?"

"I will when I get to my home... they'll have a higher chance of surviving there, they deserve that after what they've been through in this, _cage_... Oh, and he's wrong, these are moths." Hinata smiled. She loved his sensitivity to the insects he loved so much.

"Shino... if I were a butterfly, or a moth, or any type of insect... would you set me free?" Shino was caught unaware by her question. It was just like one he had asked many months ago. He would answer her truthfully though.

"Yes. If you were going to better, happier things. I would set aside all sadness to be happy for you and I would let you go. I will not place you in a cage." '_No matter how much it will hurt if you leave.'_ She seemed satisfied with the answer. They weaved through the dark streets laughter and music could still be heard off in the distance.

Shino opened the door to his house. Politely he let Hinata in first then followed. "Hinata, if you would go up to my room I'll be right up." She nodded then walked herself to his room. She opened the door quietly, the painting of her still stood where he had left it. She looked outside for some minutes before she could feel a presence behind her. She jumped, spinning rapidly around. Shino laughed his arms now around her waist. The scarf was gone, as were the little black sunglasses.

Hinata cuddled up to the young man her heart beating rapidly. "Your heart flutters like a butterfly's wings when it flies to return home." Hinata smiled at the poetic words he said as easily as blinking your eyes.

"Maybe, because the butterfly...misses somone so much that it just wants to be close to them." she giggled continuing the poetic banter.

"Maybe." he leaned over closer and kissed her forehead. "If that butterfly has something as beautiful as you to come home to could you blame him for wanting to hurry?" Hinata looked up into his crystalline silver eyes smiling. The two leaned toward one another and began to share an embrace between lips. Shino's balance caught and they both fell onto the bed. Hinata's lips broke free of his and began to kiss down his neck. Soon clothes were gone, and the two were steaming. Melting together as one they both spent the night till weariness in physical form took over. A firefly planted itself on the window outside, a soft glow, blink, blink, blink. Like a pair of sleepy eyes, just like the pair inside past the glass and under the covers.

-----------------------

Well... :blush: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also would like to say, yes, I'm a pervert. Still I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I didn't think it was bad enough for a mature content, thus the warning... We are beginning to near the end. Still some surprises are in store for you all! I'm working hard to finish. For everyone who's been sticking with me through all of these many chapters. Congrats! You made it through chapter 13! I'd give you cookies, but yeah. :giggle: Thank you so much for reading and I hope I don't dissapoint in the next chapters.

Everyone is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

lyrics by Shania Twain. _Keeping You Forever and For Always_.

Palmer's Kiss is from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

Later,

blackdragonflower


	14. Lost to You

_**Mistakes by blackdragonflower**_ _**Chapter 14: Lost to You**_

_**Warning: Shibi with a sense of humor.**_

_**------**_

Hinata yawned as she newly awoke. She turned and gasped in surprise. Last night came flooding back into her. Shino's warm, writhing skin was pressed against her cool body now. Covers had fallen to their waists exposing naked torsos. Looking back she couldn't exactly say she regreted it. Glancing up into Shino's face the song she had sung yesterday came back to mind,

_'Wanna wake up in the morning to your sweet face._

_Always.'_

His face seemed so peaceful now. His arm was around her waist in a protective grasp. "Aburame Hinata..." he breathed in sleep. Her cheeks became tinted with blush. Though she often thought about it it never sounded quite as good, that is, until it came from his lips. He cuddled her closer and she giggled. Kikaichu were seeping out from underneath his skin exploring her. For the most part they behaved themselves. Every once in awhile though one would nibble where it wasn't suppose to. She reacted to them, but she remained as quiet as possible, she didn't want to wake Shino.

Her innocence, purity, her virginity was gone but that was fine with her. In her thinking at least it was a noble, honest person. In a way, this would be its own little test that neither would expect. Shino groaned then his eyes opened. "Hinata? Did I...hurt you last night?" He shifted his weight on the bed, he was nervous she could tell.

"No."

"That's good...um, did you, enjoy yourself?" Yes, he was very uncomfortable at this point in time.

"Yes, very much..." Hinata snuggled into his chest. She could feel his muscles relax, the tension melting. She decided not to bring up, "_Aburame Hinata."_ "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much." he replied simply. Both were silent for a few moments. Then Hinata began to recite a poem,

_Did we make a mistake,_

_giving each other our love._

_Together forever just sounds so dumb,_

_but then again, it's love's blind tale._

_Together you and me._

_A kiss and a touch don't mean as much as a whisper in my ear,_

_or a poem's line doesn't mean much in time_

_unless you're somewhere near._

_So stay awhile beside me here,_

_smiles happen when you're near._

_Being alone isn't fun,_

_So lay by me until the sun._

Shino kept a cry in. He remembered when he was smaller, very young, he had been wandering through the garden in the house. His father was remembering his mother, and so he recited this same poem. When the little boy looked up at his father he could have swore he saw tears but Shibi had known how to hide them well. Now, Hinata said the same poem in the same tone, full of longing and wishing. "Shino what's wrong?"

He hadn't noticed one tear had escaped. Inside he cursed it. Letting loose a sigh he told her, "A long time ago a few years after I was born my father was remembering my mother. That was the only time I'd ever seen him cry, or at least, come close to crying. He recited that very poem." Hinata sat up then pulled him onto her shoulder. She hugged him very motherly, remembering the last time she had been hugged by her mother. Shino whispered into her neck, "That poem is by Orchid Hisaki isn't it?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

"She seemed to write a lot of poetry in that style..."

"Shino... you're avoiding something..."

"Hmm?"

"You're trying to avoid something." Hinata's voice was a little hardened. Shino sighed.

"I've been avoiding it for some time..."

"What is it?"

"Hinata... I...I don't know how to explain it... can we please let it drop?"

Hinata sighed. "Alright...You will eventually tell me?"

"Yes." They both heard a gentle rap on the door. "Yes?"

"Breakfast is ready if you want some." Shibi called through the door.

"Alright, thank you father." There was silence on the other end then a booming laugh. Shino groaned and flopped his head back onto the pillow.

"What is it?" Hinata questioned.

"He wonders if we enjoyed ourselves..." Hinata flushed brighter than any red in existance.

"Tell him very much." she giggled. Shino smiled and pulled her back down beside him.

"I'll make sure I tell him to his face."

"Good. We better get dressed." Shino smiled then nuzzled his face into hers.

"But," he whined playfully, "it's so comfy..."

"Yes, I know." Hinata smiled stroking his head.

"Alright...let's go..." Shino got out of the bed yawning. Hinata found her eyes trailing down his nude body. When she realized what she was doing she once again became flushed. He went to the drawers and pulled one open. Plucking out some boxers he yawned again. "Butterfly? Would you like some clothes of mine to wear or would you prefer to wear your clothes from yesterday?"

"Some of yours if you don't mind." This turned Shino's course, he opened other drawers pulling out other clothes. He threw a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt onto the bed. Hinata pulled on her underwear and was just finishing putting on her bra. Shino went over to the closet after putting some pants on. Once he had gotten his usual shirt and jacket on he turned. He smiled, the shirt was just about the right size though it was a little bit big. "Come on Shino!" Hinata held Shino's glasses.

'_She looks so perfect here...so at home...'_ Hinata strolled to the door sunglasses still in hand. Shino hurried after her and snatched his treasured iteam away. "Mine."

"Fine. Fine." Hinata ran down the hallway Shino following. When there was a corner in sight strong arms came out and grabbed Hinata. Unfortunately for Shino he didn't have enough time to slow down. He tripped and fell right onto his father's favorite chair.

"Ooph..." He slid off onto the floor earning a grunt. Hinata found herself in Shibi's arms. He let go of her laughing hard. The poor girl was a little shocked, what would you do if you suddenly found that two Aburames had joking personalities? Shino started to laugh as he got up. "Nice father...that wasn't so nice of you..."

"Maybe...but you were taking so long! It's your punishment..." Hinata smiled then giggled a little with a slight cock of the head. "Well, better hurry before breakfast gets cold." Shibi walked into the kitchen, his gourd already on his back. He was obviously an early riser. Kikaichu were fluttering around the kitchen healping to clean up little messes. Two plates were sitting at the small table. Hot steam rose making anyone within smelling distance instantly hungry. Shino pulled out Hinata's chair for her to sit. Once she did he pushed the chair in.

"You should be honored Hinata, my father hardly ever cooks for anyone."

"We don't get much company... you know that." Shibi handed the kikaichu a small pile of dishes which they hurridly put away.

"Your house is so orginized..." Hinata mused, "but so beautiful..." She took a small bite before eating more suddenly feeling ravenous.

"Thank you Miss. Hyuga." Shibi smiled underneath his collar. "I'm glad someone enjoys it besides us." Shino was eating in his usual polite reserved way. Neither of them were expecting what Shibi said next.

"So, I heard you had sex last night... how was it?" Both were blushing furiously red. Poor Hinata began to choke on her food. She began coughing. Shino moved to get up but Shibi was faster. He pounded softly on her back until she could breath again.

"Arigato Mr. Aburame."

"Hinata are you okay?" Shino questioned concerned for her safety.

"Yes...I'm fine." She took a sip of milk from the glass in front of her.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Shibi probed. After all, he is a father, and he was very curious about the noises that had disturbed him from sleep.

"It was really nice." Hinata stammered surprising the both of them. "A lot of fun..."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad Shino's not lacking in the skills department!" Shibi laughed as he watered the plants in the kitchen. A ladybug landed on a curl of hair and crawled down into Hinata's line of sight. She put her finger up to it and watched as it crawled on.

"Father..." Shino groaned. He was clearly embarassed.

"Sorry...I couldn't help myself."

"We've noticed." The couple laughed together. Things were looking up.

**_

* * *

A/N: _**Please forgive this chapter. I couldn't help myself as I was writing it. Hopefully everyone is in character. Thanks for reading so far! 


	15. Blossom

_**Mistakes by blackdragonflower**_

_**Chapter 15: Blossom **_

_**

* * *

**_Hinata walked through the streets of Konagakure. A slight flurry of dancing snowflakes were falling. It was mid to late December. Hinata's birthday was only a week or so away. The weather was just warm enough so all that was needed was a heavy sweater. Hinata found herself anxious as she walked to the local hospital. That morning she had, had to convince her beloved that it was merely a regulare checkup and she was fine. At the moment though it didn't seem so, she had difficulty feeding her own lie to herself. 

_"If you say so Hinata-chan. I'll be here when you are finished."_

The building was quite large. Even from the outside it looked sterile, forbiding. It was scary. Hinata forced herself to walk another step and enter through the door. Inside was a bustling crowd of patients, nurses, and doctors heading this way and that. '_You'll be fine Hinata... it's just a hospital. This is just a regular appointment.'_

When she got to the front desk the nurse looked up smiling, "Hello how can I help you today?"

"I have an appointment. Dr. Kamamura."

"Name please." The nurse began to rifle through things at her disposal.

"Hyuga Hinata." She stammered.

"Ah, here we are." The nurse looked up. "He can actually see you right now. Down that hallway the seventh door on the right. Just knock and he'll let you in."

"T-thank you." Hinata nodded and headed off into the direction the nurse had pointed out to her. She past the unmarked door untill she came to the seventh. Quietly she rapped. Nothing. She was about to knock again when she heard a voice.

"Come on in! I'll just be a minute." Hinata peeked in. The examination room was the normal one you'd see for checkups. The table with the roll of paper for sanitation, a scale for weight, the machine to check your blood pressure. The doctor came in. He was a warm jolly man. A little hefty, but nonetheless he was very good looking for early thirties. "Miss Hyuga Hinata I presume?"

"Yes sir..."

"Hello. It's nice to see you again. Take a seat..." The paper crinkled underneath her as she sat. "Now, what's been bothering you?" Dr. Kamamura questioned clipboard in hand pen in the other.

"I missed my period this month."

"Have you been in any sexual activity lately?"

"Yes sir." The doctor pondered.

"Well Miss Hinata... we're gonna run some tests. Do the normal, check your weight and blood pressure. Then we'll ask you a few questions."

"Will I be okay?" Hinata asked worried.

"You should be just fine."

-----------------

Shino was laying in the greenhouse of a garden. He could see the snowflakes pooling then sliding down the clear material till it plopped onto the ground in piles. He opened his eyes when he felt a familiar presence near him. "Shino, is Hinata alright? She seems beyond herself lately. Out of it."

Shino sighed as Shibi sat beside him. "I don't know father. If there is something wrong she's not telling me."

"I know this may not be my place but is everything alright in the bedroom with you two?" Shino opened his eye then let out a chuckle.

"Fine. We haven't been having much sexual activity lately though. We prefer to... snuggle." Shibi was satisfied and glad about his son's honesty.

"Do you think maybe? No never mind."

"What?" Shino propped himself up on his elbow.

"Don't pay attention to me... I'm just going on like an old man will."

"Old my foot." Both shared a quiet laugh.

"Shino I've noticed your artwork..."

"Yes father? What have you noticed?"

"It's getting so much more beautiful by the day. Every day it looks more and more like your mother's works... She'd be proud of you Shino. You inherited her artistical ability."

Shino's eyes watered before he whispered, "I'd give it all up to be able to meet her. To be able to have a mother. I'd give it all up." Shibi ruffled his son's hair.

"This is how she wanted it... you know... she waited until she had kissed you before she breathed her last. She made sure she saw you first. She loved you with all her heart, even though she had only seen you for a few moments it was as if you'd been in her life for years." Shibi looked up at the snow. Beneath his sunglasses his eyes began to water.

"Snow fell just like this the day of your birth. It was surprising weather for January even though we've never gotten too much snow. As she was going into labor this was all she noticed, the snow. She told me how pure it was to her, how perfect it was for your birth. Shino, you didn't cry when you came out of your mother, you were silent." Shibi watched some kikaichu play with each other. Shino had his eyes shut once more as he lay in the grass. "Shino, they were worried when you didn't cry. When you were placed in your mother's arms you remained silent still. Once the last breathe left her though, she wailed. You cried. Tears were streaming down your face. You had already known you had lost someone important in your life. When I held you, you looked at me and held to my shirt with such a determination... don't lose that."

Shino sat back up. "Father...I want... to ask Hinata..."

"Ah, you've choosen her?"

"Only if she agrees. I don't want to force her..." Shibi ruffled his son's hair once more. "You'll be fine."

-----------------

Hinata couldn't decide whether to be worried or happy. She was walking the path beneath what use to be cherry blossoms. The branches were now bare and gave off a haunting emptiness. Hurridly she walked toward the Aburame house. The past few weeks since the festival she had been staying there almost every night. She never wanted to leave Shino's side. They were almost inseperable. She also enjoyed Shibi's company and father like behavior she had never experianced before.

The door was already open when she got there, kikaichu buzzing drawing her in with their gentle humming. "Shino!" She called out. "Hello? Anyone here?" Shibi stepped out from the hallway his head cocked.

"Hello Hinata, how'd the appointment go?"

"Fine. Have you seen Shino?"

"He's in the garden waiting for you Hinata-chan."

"Thank you." Hinata bowed respectively and ran off. She was anxiously happy to tell Shino the news. Before she opened the sliding door to the garden though she stopped. '_What if he doesn't want... What if this is all too much too soon... Shino please don't be angry with me.'_ She curled her fingers around the narrow jut in the door and pulled it aside. She saw her lover strung out in a hammock between two trees. His sunglasses were on his forehead, but his eyes were closed. He was swinging gently back and forth.

A rhyme found itself in Hinata's head as she looked at him.

_'When the wind blows the cradle will rock...'_

Quietly she stolled over and climbed into the hammock beside Shino. He immediately scooched over enough for her to lay beside him comfortably. "How'd it go?" he whispered into her head.

"Good."

"Mmm..." Shino nuzzled his face into her hair. "That's nice to hear... I was worried about you. Even my father is concerned about you lately."

"How so?"

"You've been acting a little different lately..." Shino got out of the hammock and stretched. Hinata turned over.

"Different?"

"Just seem a little anxious lately..." He turned towards her smiling. With strong arms he pulled her from the hammock and set her on her feet. Hinata took a deep breath.

"Shino I'm pregnant!" She blurted blushing furiously red. Shino was silent. After a few moments of this silence he asked,

"Who's the father?"

"You are." Shino took his glasses completely off and placed them in his pocket. He held Hinata close. At the moment he couldn't think straight.

"How long?"

"Almost a month."

"Ah." From Shino's tone of voice she could tell he neither completely approved or dissapproved. He seemed very uncertain.

"Shino?" Hinata asked tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"A-a-are y-you going to l-leave m-me?" Shino's eyes widened in shock. He held her closer as she began to cry.

"I'd never leave you. I will not leave you and the child alone." Hinata looked up into his eyes. She saw the truth in them. Even if he didn't now say it she knew it was true, "Hinata Hyuga I love you. I always will."

Tears fell littering the dirt and his shoulder. Shino kissed her forehead and sat back down in the hammock bringing her with. Laying back he stroked her hair reassuring her he wouldn't leave her. Soon she was asleep against him. His fingertips brushed against her tear stained cheeks removing the evidence of them being there. Once again Shibi had found himself near the scene of all the action.

"Well?"

"She's pregnant." Shibi's eyebrows told that he was shocked.

"Are you?"

"Yes, I'm going to stay by her side." Shibi weakly smiled and patted his son's shoulder.

"Shino, I'm proud of you."

* * *

A/N: Here we are chapter 15. Two more chapters to go! For everyone still reading this, thank you! Hope you enjoyed the fun little twist I put onto the story. Did I give good hints to what the issue was before it was reveiled? Shibi is once again fatherly. Hoping Shino, Hinata, and everyone else are in character. Ah what a predicament I've made for the two... is anyone getting the title now?

More funness in the next chapter please check it out!

blackdragonflower/aburamebutterfly

Everyone belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


	16. Together

_**Mistakes by blackdragonflower**_

_**Chapter 16: Together**_

_**

* * *

**_Hinata looked out the window in Shino's room. She had a thin robe around her shoulders besides a short nightgown underneath that. Shino was still asleep in bed. It was now the day of Hinata's birth. The snow outside was flurried, creating a white curtain. She shivered slightly cold. A blanket was draped around her shoulders. She hadn't heard Shino get up. The blanket was still warm from Shino's extreme, yet comforting, body heat. He sat across from her smiling weakly. "Happy birthday Hinata-chan..." he leaned over and kissed her lips. She smiled weakly back but today her heart wasn't into it. 

Shino took her hands in his, "What's the matter butterfly?"

"I don't know... I thought this birthday would be... like any other... I guess I'm just still a little surprised about the baby."

"It sounds reasonable to me. A baby is not a small thing." Hinata sighed then crawled over to cuddle with her young man. His hugging always seemed to make everything better. The kikaichu purred giving off a massage like sensation to her skin. "Hinata... may I take you on a special birthday date?" Hinata looked outside the window, the snow had settled down and the sun was shining.

"Alright." Both got up and ready before departing the house together. Sunbeams danced upon the glittering pure snow. Shino led Hinata away from all the children throwing snowballs. He led her away from the streets, the people. Inside his pocket was Hinata's special present. Hand in hand they strolled through the snow lined paths. Evergreens still retained their glossy green needles. Their smell fogged the senses when you passed by. "Where are we going Shino-kun?"

"Somewhere special." Shino's gloved hand tightened around hers, every once in awhile he would lean over and peck her red cheek. Twigs on branches were lined with frost casting off yet another type of haunting, chilling beauty. A small tea shop was tucked away just to the side of the road. Shino led her inside smiling. The keeper was a jolly man and his wife. Both were heavy set and willing to please with smiles on their faces.

"Shino! It's nice to see you again sweetie!" The woman grinned, "Who's your lovely friend?"

"This is my girlfriend Hinata."

"She's such a pretty thing!" Hinata blushed a little. "She looks just perfect for the likes of you boy." The woman pinched Shino's cheek. Hinata giggled, she had never seen anyone do that to Shino much less any other Aburame.

"Honey who is it?"

"It's Shino and his girlfriend!" The husband came out from the back and readjusted his spectacles.

"Ah! What a lovely couple you are! Come take a seat! Take a seat!" The man and woman's hair was grey now, they were old but still retained life through their smiles. Once the two were seated comfortably the man came over. "So what'll it be today?"

The two ordered. When the woman went to wait on other costumers Hinata leaned over and asked, "Shino who are they?"

"Well..." he whispered back, "the woman is Mrs. Raine. She married Mr. Raine many years ago. Mrs. Raine use to take care of my mother when she was young." Hinata nodded.

"That would explain why she holds you in such high regard..." Hinata teased pinching his cheek the way Mrs. Raine had done earlier. When the food was delivered the two dug into the hot steaming plates. Warm tea satisfied their thirsts and soon everything was all gone. Shino payed the bill making sure to leave a good tip for the couple. After all, they had snuck him a discount. Hand in hand the two walked back out into the snow. Their bodies were warm from nurishment.

Hinata was feeling much happier now. The earlier grey mood had dissapeared leaving her bright and sunny just like the sky above. Hinata didn't expect when Shino deviated from the path. Through bare trees they weaved. Branches rattled together in the slight wind and birds chirped enjoying the little sunshine they could get. Soon Hinata heard the roaring sound of the waterfall. When they got there the noise was almost deafening.

Water gushed from the top of the cliff sending ice and debry flying out before crashing down. At the bottom it all met the end at sharp pointed rocks. From there the water slowed a little. Shino smiled looking at it. "Isn't it beautiful butterfly?"

"Very..." Hinata breathed out amazed. When she looked back at Shino he was down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handsome looking box. When he opened it he said loudly and clearly,

"Hinata Hyuga heiress to my heart... will you marry me?"

She was speechless. The small glittering golden band didn't catch her attention oh no. Shino's eyes were pleading for her to say yes and make them both official. "Yes. Shino Aburame I will marry you." Shino stood his eyes glittering with such an indescribable happiness. The ring was removed from the box and slid upon her finger. The sunlight caught and made the whole world around them glow brighter, more clear. Shino wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around in the air.

Giggling they eventually settled down to hugging one another close. Their love melting together. "Hinata, you have made me the luckiest man in the universe."

"Aburame Hinata..." she mused, "I like it."

"That's good." Shino smiled, "because me and you will be sharing the same name for quite awhile." The two leaned forward and locked lips. No amount of cold could freeze the two now. Warmth seeped from their beings. Love had once again triumphed in the world. This blossom had succeeded to bloom and burst into a full flower.

-----------------

A/N: Okay, first things first... _**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!**_

There is one more chapter after this! Please hang with me for one more chapter. You can't stop now!

Hope you enjoyed the fluffiness and the ShinoxHinata! Hehehe who would have guessed pregnancy and marriage... I need help don't I:giggle: I'm wrapping up the last of the story soon. Chapter 17 up soon to end this sequence of chapters and fluff.

Please forgive me for all this drama. :sweatdrop:

blackdragonflower/aburamebutterfly

Everyone belongs to Masashi Kishimoto except for Mrs. and Mr. Raine. They're mine! Along with Shino's mother.


	17. Mistakes

_**Mistakes by blackdragonflower**_

_**Chapter 17: Mistakes**_

_**Warning: This is the end.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The world had become a brighter place for the new marrital couple. Shibi was very pleased when he found out he had a new daughter-in-law. Smiles warmed any frost away. Today Hinata was leaning against Shino's chest. Shino held one of her hands in his, the other rubbed gently at her belly. The child had been growing well inside her womb. It was just a few days after Shino's birthday and the snow had decided to billow about. So the couple were stranded inside.

Hinata looked down and placed her hand on the one fingering her stomach. He stopped moving his thumb in a circular motion and held onto her hand. "Yes butterfly?"

"It's not that big yet... is it?"

"No. It's not." Shino smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Shino... do you ever wonder if what we've done is a mistake?"

"No."

"Never?"

"Well, I wonder what we were thinking sometimes, but in the end I don't think we made too bad of mistakes."

"So the baby?"

"Even without it on the way I would have asked you to marry me. There was no mistake there." Hinata smiled.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting."

"It's acceptable." He nuzzled his face into her neck giving butterfly kisses. After a quick fit of giggles Hinata took his arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, none of this is a mistake?"

"For me, none of this is a mistake. But Hinata, what do you believe? Is mistakes all we made together? Or is there something more?"

Hinata sighed then grinned. It was her happy twitched up smile that Shino enjoyed so much. "Sometimes little mistakes must be made. Maybe we did make some mistakes but we overcame them together. We held strong, together... and sure we've made a lot of those mistakes most would claim they've never done...but, we're learning from our mistakes."

Shino cuddled her, "And because we are learning from these mistakes, in the end, we should become better individuals. We'll be good parents. Though it'll be hard."

"We'll do it together." Hinata grinned. Her voice changed in the next moment. Outside the sun was setting casting pink and orange hues across the horizon. Spears of light pierced through the snow and darkness illuminating before they would slowly dwindle away. "Shino... promise me you'll never change?"

"I could never promise that. Every moment I change into something new."

"Well... promise you'll always love me."

"I can promise that."

_Owari_

_(end)_

* * *

A/N: That's the end! Thank you everyone who read all 17 chapters! I hope I didn't dissapoint anybody. Since it is all over I will spill the original plot...

_The original plot was Hinata was out to get back at her father Hiashi. And what other way is better then to ask her teamate Shino Aburame who is feared and hated? The story was originally written in a red notebook. Soon though, words seized to come and I realized that the story I had, the way I had made it at that point wouldn't work. So after starting over and keeping some of the main things I created this story. The story also came from the last four lines of the story. I had originally created the lines without people, souls to say them. A friend read them and said she thought it was really cool. At that point in time I was trying to figure how to make the story work. These lines have guided me along with my simple plot I had mapped out in my head._

I'd like to thank everyone and I mean **_EVERYONE_**, who have read this story start to finish. For those who have faved it and left me so many encouraging comments. Thank you! Those words of encouragement have helped to write the story and to make sure I finish it.

For my special "_Thank Yous_,"

xlashingcriesx on For originally telling me about the last four lines and helping me to get some of the basic plot done.

and shadowsand on For living with me through talking about this story and how to make it better nonstop. **And** not beating me up because of it.

Hope you enjoyed the story from start to finish! It was a pleasure to write. Maybe I'll write another story sometime soon. But unless I get some good inspiration from my good 'ole muses it may be awhile. :laughing:

Sorry about all the drama. Forgive me for it all... :lmao:

Untill another time,

blackdragonflower/aburamebutterfly

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
